


Dark Magic

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, Jack kills people so you are warned, Jack misusing a scrying spell to watch Gabe from afar, Jack poisoning and working his way to the top, M/M, Murder, Poisoning, Stabbing, Witch Jack, kinda a "soul mate" au from Jack's perspective, secondary character death/murder, vampire gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Jack has been invited to a ball for the new Lord of Shade and Shadow to choose his mate. Everyone with a spare heir is going to be there.The Morrison Coven knows just the way to even the odds so that Jack will be the one to win the Lord's hand.





	1. Stage One

**Author's Note:**

> It’s like Cinderella, where lowly Jack gets invited to the prince’s ball.... But if like, Cinderella poisoned and sabotaged her way through the other ladies and then beat her step sisters to death with her bare hands to win the Prince.  
You can all blame @gizaartworks For this. The idea was too good, and it evolved into a multi-chapter fic.  
https://twitter.com/gizaartworks/status/1140786756457041920
> 
> And OH MY GOSH! This fic has fan art now! Two amazing artists @kureyoshijo and @annie_drew19 made my YEAR! Everyone go see their crazy good work!!   
https://twitter.com/kureyoshijo/status/1182357450118189056 Jack with Nyx  
https://twitter.com/annie_drew19/status/1179851348017369088 Jack and Sarah

**Stage One**

It happened years ago. It was before he penned the very first spell in his grimoire, before he summoned Nyx. But in that moment, Jack knew what true magic felt like. Even then, Jack knew, that man would be his.

He’d been so young, running wild as a weed in the Endless Fields of the FaryeWilds when he’d come upon a parade of dark riders. Jack stared, awestruck as the Vanguard of the Vampyre Court rode by. Their jet-black steeds shone in the murky twilight, silver tack shining like stars. The unearthly beautiful court members paid a tiny witch-child no mind as they rode, save one. 

The man’s ruby-red gaze caught Jack’s. It was like a lightning strike to the heart. Jack went rigid, every hair standing on end as blood raced through his veins. The world fell away, leaving only the beautiful man. His long, silken hair hung to his shoulders, his lips were plush and soft. Skin the color of a bay stallion looked smoother than the fine black leathers and silks he wore. 

Jack’s heart stuttered, his breath hitched. He had seen many beautiful, dangerous things in the FaryeWilds, but this man surpassed them all. He was a hunter, a king, a force that sang in Jack’s soul like magic itself. 

The moment lasted barely a heartbeat or two, and then the man and his kind were gone. Jack stood in the road, watching the way they had gone. He clenched his fists. 

“You are going to be mine someday,” he vowed, the field and the sky witnesses to the pledge. “Someday.” 

  
  
  


~A Couple Decades Later~

  
  
  
  


His father sat across the table, cutting a crystal into a useful channel. Beside him, his mother separated herbs into jars, labeling each with her neat, tiny handwriting. Nyx dozed on Jack’s lap while Inlustris and Isis were curled up together next to the fire. 

Something in the air changed. Jack looked up at the same time as his mother and father. 

“Is that you, John?” his mother asked. 

His father shook his head as the feeling of something coming grew. “No. Jack?” 

“I’m just having tea, no magic,” he said. 

Nyx’s ear cocked toward the table.  _ Message, _ her voice whispered in Jack’s mind.

“Message,” Jack repeated, running a hand down her back. “Wonder who it’s from?” 

They all watched as the magic gathered in the center of the kitchen table. It coalesced into a dark ball. With a poof of arcane magic snapping into existence, a thick, black envelope dropped onto the table.

His mother arched an eyebrow. “Oh my. So formal,” she scoffed. “Probably an invitation to another blasted ball.” 

“We’re Wild Witches,” Jack said, rolling his eyes. “No one sends us party invitations.  _ Willingly _ .” They sent invites when they didn’t want to be cursed for their lack of manners. 

“Until someone wants a rival hexed, or cursed. Bastards, the lot of them,” his father added, picking up the smear of black on the light cherrywood table. “I don’t know why we bother with any of the Courts. More trouble than they're worth.” 

Jack nodded in complete agreement. The jobs he’d done for the royal houses of the FaryeWild were always difficult, often dangerous, and no matter how good of job he’d done, they always looked down at him. _ Just a little witch-child, we couldn’t be bothered to put one of our own in danger _ .

With a flick of his wrist, John slashed open the envelope with the carving knife. The thick parchment unfolded, blood-red ink scrawled across it. Jack had already written off the note and was back to his finishing his tea to read the leaves, when his father scoffed. 

“Well, I’ll be damned. Sarah, my heart, look at this.” 

Jack glanced up in time to see his father hand the note across the table. His mother finger-combed her wild, red curls out of her eyes and looked over the paper. 

“Oh my.” Her dark-blue gaze darted to Jack. “This is interesting.” 

“Why do I feel like you two are keeping a secret from me?” Jack asked. 

In a blur of pure-white fur, Isis leapt onto the back of his mother’s chair, peering over her shoulder at the note. Nyx lifted her head, looking over at the other familiar. 

“What is it?” Jack asked, trying to keep the petulant tone out of his voice. 

Isis looked over at him, meowed, then went back to reading the note. 

“Oh, I agree, lass,” Sarah said. Her lips pursed. “John, my king, what do you think? Should we burn it?” 

John rubbed his chin. “It wouldn’t be fair not to tell him. Let the boy decide.”

Sarah handed the note to Jack. “Don’t be rash, darling.”

“I’m never rash,” Jack defended, taking the paper.

**Queen Estrella Reyes of the Dusk Twilight requests your presence.**

**Her first born son, new crowned Lord of Shade and Shadow, Gabriel Reyes, **

**desires a mate to complete his court. **

**All mate-less or unpromised sons and daughters are summoned to **

**Castle Sanguine two new moons from now where the Lord of Shade and Shadow **

**will select his forever-bound mate and elevate them to full consort.**

**Sign in blood with the names of any and all potential mates by the next crescent moon.**

**Her Royal Highness, Lady of the Night, Queen of the Dusk Twilight,**

**Estrella Reyes**

  
  


Lightning struck Jack’s heart once more. Those blood-red eyes bored into him through long lashes. A silken river of raven-black hair. Strong hands, powerful thighs, plump lips. The rush of magic and want and lust rushed through his veins. The earth and sky whispered in his ears.  _ You pledged. He is to be yours _ . 

Gabriel Reyes  _ would _ be his. The invitation crumpled in his hand. 

“Jack,” his mother warned, “remember your promise not to be rash.” 

“I’m going,” Jack said, locking eyes with her. “He will be mine.” 

“Let’s be reasonable,” John said, setting aside his work and folding his hands before himself on the table. “The Vampyre Queen has two older daughters. The son is third in line for that throne. Every two-bit noble with any claim to a title is going to throw their expendable offspring at him.” 

Jack’s lips twitched. 

“You’d be competing with demons, fairies, other vampyres.” His mother reached out and put a hand over his. “And there is no guarantee you’ll catch his eye the way he caught yours.” 

Jack lifted his chin. “He’s my heartmate,” he said, as if saying it would make the others vanish and turn Gabriel’s attention his way to see what Jack already new. “He will be mine.” If Gabriel chose another, Jack would simply die. 

His parents exchanged a worried look. Nyx put her ears back and glared up at Jack. 

_ You're disturbing my nap. Just kill the others and stop making noise _ . 

Jack opened his mouth to admonish her, then stopped. “What if I killed the others?” 

“What?” his mother asked. 

His father arched an eyebrow. 

Like a tiny snowball rolling downhill, the idea grew. “Perhaps not kill but…  _ remove _ them from the equation.” Or kill them if they wouldn’t get out of his way. “I could make it look like accidents. Sabotaged. Backstabbed by each other.” His heart plused hard against his ribs. “He can’t take another consort if I’m the only one left.”

John stroked his chin. “It would be nice to deal the smug bastards a blow right to their egos.” 

Sarah rolled her eyes. “But do you really want to be a prince-consort, Jackie? Locked in a castle for a vampyre’s pleasure? What if this bastard wants little bastards? Could your heart stand him breeding someone else?” 

“He won’t,” Jack insisted. “I’m all he’ll ever want. He just has to be shown that.”

His parents exchanged another look.

“Alright,” his mother said. “We have a lot to do, and very little time to do it.” 

Jack blinked. “What?” 

“Tons of studying,” John said. “We’ll all pour over the library for how to dispel or kill whatever garbage turns up to the castle.” 

“And you’ll need to be dressed well,” his mother added. “All of us will.”

Jack looked down at himself. “What’s wrong with—”

His father held up a hand. “Don’t even finish that sentence. You want to mate to a Lord, not a farmhand. Formal Witch attire required.” 

Jack rubbed his neck, already dreading the collar of the shirt and the chain of the cloak. “He’ll love me for me.”

“He will,” his father said, patting his cheek. “But we want you to make a good first impression. Maybe if you ensnare him with your looks first, there’ll be no need to cause a ruckus.” 

“Bed ‘em then wed ‘em,” his mother chimed. 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Mother. Please. This is my heartmate.” 

“Who’s a vamprye. There’s going to be footprints all over the ceiling when he gets a look at you.” 

“Sarah!” John said, covering Jack’s ears. 

She only cackled and clapped her hands as her husband and son blushed. 

  
  
  


~Two New Moons Later.~

  
  
  


Jack’s landing startled the vampyre valet waiting outside the castle’s outer defensive walls. He fluttered his wings, settling his feathers as she recovered herself. His mother and father landed, hopping in front of him with demanding caws. 

As one, they dropped their raven forms, standing before the valet in their all formal glory. Jack pulled at the collar of his tight shirt. He prefered much freer clothing. 

“My… l-lord and lady?” the valet stammered, confused no doubt about what the polite title for them was. 

“No royalty here,” his father said, thumping the butt of his staff on the stone. “Morrison Witch Coven, reporting to party.”

The valet’s red eyes darted between all three of them. “My I… inquire as to the state of your— ” 

“Invitation?” His mother dangled the note in front of the valet’s nose before snatching it back. “As requested by the Lady of the Night, here we are. Now, If you’ll excuse us.” She shouldered by, leading the way through the gate house and into Castle Sanguine’s bailey.

The wide open courtyard was dotted with a phalanx of guards at attention. Their black armor, embossed with veins of silver, glimmered in the starlight. Jack kept close, but a respectful distance behind his parents as they swept through the long promenade to the castle proper. 

An usher waited before the giant, open doors. “Lord Morrison, Lady Morrison,” he said, bowing deeply. “Allow me to escort you to the ready room.” 

“Lead on,” Sarah said, tilting the head of her staff at the door. 

Their escort bowed again and guided them into the dark interior of the castle. Torches smoldered in wall sconces, giving off just enough light to see by. Most of the halls lay in deep shadow, the gloomy-gray stones seemed to absorb the light. The first thing Jack was going to do as Consort was clean this place up and made it livable. Just because they were vampyres didn’t mean they had live in a gloomy house. It was only a few moments of walking, but Jack wasn’t sure he would remember the way out for all the twists and turns taking them deeper into the castle. 

Finally, the usher opened a dark-wood door and let them into a wide rotunda that was clustered with people. Or rather, non-people. A cluster of succubi waited, chittering together, tails lazily wagging back and forth. Toward the far wall, a pack of werewolves, and a couple of usually solitary werebears kept well clear of one another, backs turned just enough to show their disdain without truly giving their rivals an opening. 

Across from where Jack had entered, another door was propped wide open. A horned demon with blue skin and a noticeable lack of wings waited in the open doorway. An usher, in the Queen’s royal black and silver colors, stood beside the demon, facing the room beyond that Jack couldn’t see. 

“The Infernal Lord of the Sixth Sunder,” the usher announced to the room with a voice supernaturally loud.

The demon descended a staircase and disappeared from view. 

“Great,” John muttered. “There’s a line to get in. Bloody dramatic vampyres.”

“May we take your overcoats, Lord and Lady?” Came a pair of voices. 

Jack’s skin prickled as the vampyre servants seemed to materialize out of nowhere, like shadows themselves.

“Of course.” His mother shrugged off the outer traveling cloak and allowed them to take it away. 

Jack removed his as well, careful of his formal headdress. He handed over the cloak and smoothed down the navy blue shirt and golden vest. His black breeches were Nyx-fur free, and the dyed blue half chaps tooled with delicate vines and brambles covered his shins and calves. The stone was cold under his bare feet. With more care than he’d like to boldly admit, he’d painted his finger and toe nails matching blue. His royal blue formal cloak was still wrinkle free, the furry collar nestled against his neck. He gave it a loving pat.

He looked good, he knew he looked good, and yet, he was still nervous. What would Gabriel think when they came face to face again? Would he remember? Would he be enchanted by the man Jack had grown up to be? 

“Morrison,” growled a voice deep as thunder. “What are  _ witches _ doing here?”

Jack turned in unison with his father. 

“Cliffsong,” John said cooly, facing the massive siren lord. 

The bird-man towered over them, a storm of gray and white feathers, and yet, Jack felt his father was twice as large. A half dozen younger, smaller sirens hung behind the lord, their dull, speckled-gray feathers matched Cliffsaong’s. Some of his many daughters apparently. John leaned casually against his staff as he smiled up the siren. 

“Been some time, how have you been my friend?” 

The polite inquiry was ignored. “You have some nerve showing up here,  _ human _ .” 

John shrugged. “It’s a party. We were invited, so here we are.” 

Some of the other guests waiting to be announced watched them, eyes gleaming, waiting to see if this would escalate into blood.

“Just stay out of the way.” 

With that, the siren lord turned on one clawed foot and stalked across the room, his daughters trailing in his wake. 

Sarah stepped up to her husband’s side. “He’s still mad about the hex thing I see.”

John shrugged. “That’s the price they pay when they try to screw over a Witch.” He glanced over at Jack. “I’ll handle him when the time comes.” 

Jack nodded back. All part of the plan. He just had to stick to the plan. 

“Sa-rah,” came a purring voice. 

His mother’s eye twitched before she smiled and turned to address the owner of the voice. “Revon, good to see you again. So soon.” 

The bright, eye-burning pink succubus exchanged cheek kisses with her mother. How she could stand it, Jack didn’t know. He had seen the kind of…  _ creatures _ Revon had stuck her tongue in. He’d rather stab himself in the eye then let her mouth anywhere near him. 

Revon waved a clawed hand the way Cliffsong had gone. “Don’t mind him, darling. He’s just mad that his daughters are so ugly even a human like your son has a better chance at snagging the little vampyre lord.” 

Jack clutched his staff tighter at the backhanded… compliment? If that’s even what it was. 

Sarah still smiled without breaking character. “Well, my Jack is twice the man of any here, so I understand the jealousy.” 

Revon’s triangle-tipped tail lashed back and forth. “He is an  _ interesting _ looking boy,” she said, with a curled lip that was more snear than smile. “For a human. I mean, he can’t be the alluring purple my son Pervon is.” 

Jack snorted, then coughed to cover his reaction to the name. Honestly? Perv-on? The hot-pink gaze darted towards him, smoldering with thinly veiled disgust. Jack coughed again. 

“I do apologize,” he said. “It’s a bit dry in here. I could use a drink.” 

An usher appeared at Revon’s elbow. “My Lady, we’re ready to announce you and your son to the Queen.” 

The succubus smiled her fang-filled smile at Jack and his mother. “We’ll catch up over dinner, Sarah darling. If you dine at tables, that is.” She turned on her heel and followed the usher. A hot-purple incubus joined her, and both were announced before vanishing down the staircase. 

Sarah turned back to her family, scowling. “I want that insufferable beast included in the plan. I’m sick of her bullshit.” 

John patted her hand. “All in good time, my queen.” 

And how time seemed to drag on and on. Slowly, new guests arrived, others were announced and escorted out. Jack couldn’t stand it. He knew this “party” would go for however long it took Gabriel to come to a decision on a mate, which could be days, weeks, once in history, a year. The queen was no doubt taking her time to interview each announced guest before releasing them. He must look his best to impress her. Gabriel would be enchanted by Jack no matter his clothing. 

He straightened his antler headdress again, making sure the decorative cuffs, chains, and bells were still untangled. He didn’t have nearly as many antler points as his father, but he would earn them over time. For now, he would have to hope his four points were impressive enough with a promise of more. 

In the middle of fidgeting with his antlers, an usher appeared at his mother’s side. “Lady Morrison, we are ready to announce your coven.”

“About bloody time.”

Jack’s heart thudded harder in anticipation. He was finally going to see his heartmate again. Not that he hadn’t scryed often on him many times over the years, but it would be the first time being physically in his presence since that day so many years ago. 

In a dreamlike haze, he followed his parents to the edge of the grand staircase. Below them was a massive ballroom. Dozens and dozens of tables were laid with black lace and red roses. Massive crystal chandeliers with countless candles hung from the high ceiling. Golden curtains hung along the walls, interspersed with masterfully woven tapestries There was a wide dance floor, with a quartet of string players that were discreetly placed in a corner, nearly out of sight. At the head of it all, in perfect viewing distance of the grand staircase, was a raised dais and a massive obsidian throne. 

The Vampyre Queen herself sat upon the throne. She looked radiant as the sun itself. Her golden dress glinted in the candlelight, her gold crown sparkling with clear diamonds the size of Jack’s thumb. Even her brown skin glittered with a golden shine as she turned her head to survey her guests. Jack’s gaze slid away from her to the figure at her side. 

Gabriel was just as Jack remembered him all those years ago. Rich, brown skin, raven-black hair, though it tragically had been cut short and styled. Black and red finery adorned his person, rubies studding the vest and the clasp that held his cloak. He was slouched in his throne, long legs spread wide. Jack had to tell himself to breathe as his gaze lingered on the large, leather-covered bulge framed by two massive thighs that could crush melons. 

One strong arm was propped on the arm of his smaller throne, his chin resting in his palm. The pointed claws of his free hand drummed the stone of the other arm rest. He’d grown a mustache and beard since Jack had last looked in on him. It was a thick, dark ring around his mouth, making his lips stand out even more. 

Jack’s heart hammered harder and his head seemed to float away from his body. He was light, hovering above the ground like a will-o-the-wisp, pulled closer to his destiny. 

“Your Highness,” he vaguely heard his father say. 

“It is a great honor to be your guest,” his mother added from far away. 

Surely Gabriel could hear the rapid pulsing of this heart. The sharp tap of the butt end of a staff on his shin brought Jack back from the clouds and he remembered to bow. Time to make an impression. He swept one hand out, making his cloak flare as he bowed deeply. 

“Lord Morrison. Lady Morrison,” Queen Estrella greeted them with hardly a twitch to her expression. Had that been a smile, or a sneer? It was gone too fast to be sure. “It has been some time since you graced my halls.” 

“You know us. We prefer to keep to ourselves in the woods,” Sarah said. 

“But we would never turn down the opportunity to be in your presence,” John added. 

Jack’s attention drifted away again to Gabriel. The prince wasn’t even looking at him. His half lidded eyes looked past them at some point unknown. 

“May we introduce our son, Jack.” 

His mother took his wrist and drew him forward. He smiled as the Queen’s ruby gaze slid to him. She extended her hand. Jack stepped forward and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. 

“My queen. It is my honor to formally make you acquaintance.” 

“It is a pleasure as well, young lord Morrison.” She did smile then. “I don’t suppose you are any less wild than your parents? You wouldn’t be interested in becoming my Witch, would you?”

Jack smiled politely back. “I am a Wild Thing, my Queen. I’m not sure anything could tame me, save for love.” 

“You do not love your Queen?” she asked. 

“Not that kind of love. Dutiful love could not tame this heart of mine. It would take nothing less than true love.” 

“A pity,” she said, before turning to address her son. “Gabriel, welcome your guests.”

Gabriel’s crimson gaze came to meet Jack’s eyes. Stones and shells, he was fucking  _ gorgeous _ . Jack wanted to stare into those eyes for eternity. The plush lips moved, mesmerizing him and— wait, had Gabriel said— oh crow feathers. “Hi!” 

Gabriel smirked. “Well, as you put it: Hi.” 

Damn it. Jack needed to be smooth. Cool. Alluring. Make a good impression.  _ Make a good impression! _ “I’m Jack.” 

“Yes. I know. Your mother introduced you.”

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, come on. He was better than this! “We’ve met before.”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “We have?”

_ Yes, years ago the very sight of you changed the course of my life _ — was what Jack’s brain came up with. “Uh-uh.” Was what stumbled out of his mouth. Was it hot in here? Or was it just him? Well, it was Gabriel, but Jack hadn’t been this hot a moment ago. 

Gabriel’s gaze left him and instead went to John and Sarah. “Lord and Lady, thank you for coming at my behest. Please, enjoy yourselves.” 

“Thank you, your grace,” Sarah said. 

John put his hands on Jack’s shoulders and lead him away from the throne. Jack sighed softly. Gabriel was so perfect. So much more perfect than any scrying spell or dream could ever be. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Nyx stole your tongue, son.” 

“No— he— but— I—” Jack stammered. 

“Dumbstruck,” Sarah proclaimed. “I should have expected as much. Come, let's sit.” 

Jack let his parents steer him to an empty table near the back. Once he was in the shadows, calm descended over him. He let out a breath, his heart slowing back to normal. The Gabriel…  _ haze  _ lifted from his mind and he could think clearly. “Wasn’t he handsome?” 

John dropped into his seat and chuckled. “Dumbstruck indeed.” 

“We’ll have to cure him of that before we go forward.” 

“I’m fine,” Jack insisted. 

“So long as we keep him away from the prince,” Sarah said smirking. 

“Easy enough for now.” John propped his staff against the table and pulled out his deck of tarot cards from the hidden pockets of his clock. “Stick to the plan. Stage one first.” 

Jack pulled out his mother’s chair for her and helped her scoot it in before taking his own seat. He followed his father’s example and took out his cards as well. The well-worn deck was smooth and cool, but as comfortable as a feather down pillow in his palms. He shuffled them, then, asked them what was in his and Gabriel’s future. He turned over the top card.

A pair of beautiful men made love on a grassy field beneath a star-soaked sky.  _ The Lovers _ . Jack smiled. 

Sarah smacked the back of his head. 

“Ow!” He rubbed the stinging bump. 

“No playing around with the cards, Jack. If you want him, you need to be serious and do serious magic.” 

“Yes, mother.” Jack pouted. She hadn’t scolded him like that in years. “I was just—” 

“Acting like a love-struck child with their first crush,” she finished for him. “Now, concentrate on the cards please.” 

Jack shuffled again, struggling to push the image of Gabriel out of his mind. Focus on the big question of stage one. He closed his eyes and put all his energy into one question: how will this night unfold for the vampyre prince. Who has caught his eye to be a possible mate?

“Are the cards ready?” his mother asked. 

Jack waited for a sign. 

“My cards are ready,” John said. 

Jack still waited. He would know when the magic had made sure everything unfolded in their reading. It had to be right to show them what they needed to do.  _ Please, _ he spoke to them in his mind.  _ Please show me how to make him mine _ . 

Through the din of so many people’s conversations, the bars of a slow song, and the booming voice of a valet announcing dinner would begin soon, Jack heard it. The velvety smooth chuckle of Gabriel. It was little more than a whisper, but Jack knew that voice from his dreams. 

“My cards are ready.”

His mother started the draw, laying out the first card. John next, then Jack, back to his mother. They went around and around under Sarah’s direction. The cards quickly became an intricate star. Jack put the final card in the middle and waited. 

Sarah began flipping the cards. John nodded, scoffed, watching every card closely. Jack had never been the best card reader like this mother, or even a decent reader like his father. The cards just spoke a language Jack could only understand pieces of.

Twelve of swords, page of cups, two of wands. He could pick out words, strong enemy, deceitful friend, sudden turn. His parents took their time deciphering the hidden language. One by one, they flipped, studied, made comments with each other, flipped the next, studied it. They went through the entire star until they came to the last unturned card in the center. 

“Jack, it’s time,” his mother said. 

Holding his breath, Jack reached out and flipped the final card. 

A pair of beautiful men made love on a grassy field beneath a star-soaked sky.

Jack smiled. Gabriel would take a mate before this party ended. And now, his parents knew who would be in his way. 

Now stage two began.


	2. Stage Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is put into motion. >:)
> 
> And OH MY GOSH! This fic has fan art now! Two amazing artists @kureyoshijo and @annie_drew19 made my YEAR! Everyone go see their crazy good work!! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/kureyoshijo/status/1182357450118189056 Jack with Nyx  
https://twitter.com/annie_drew19/status/1179851348017369088 Jack and Sarah

**Stage Two**

“Well?” Jack demanded. “Who’s in the way?” 

“Patience, Jack,” his father said. “We have all the time in the world to get this right.” 

Jack didn’t want all the time in the world. He wanted to be at Gabriel’s side  _ now _ . “I should start the next—” 

His mother put a hand on his forearm. “Easy, darling. What was the first thing you learned about magic?” 

“To observe,” Jack repeated. “And remember.” 

“Then follow your training.” 

Jack sighed. Observe. Remember. He was fixating on the end and not on how to get there. There were still rivals here and now, all trying to win the hand of Jack’s heartmate. Casting his gaze around the huge ballroom, Jack made note of every beautiful, alluring, or sexy creature Gabriel could possibly find attractive. 

There were— infuriatingly—dozens that matched that description. Supernaturally sexy vampires of other planes. Incubi and Succubi of all colors with the power to be any form they desired. Rough and hairy werebears and werewolves. Lithe elves with their soft features and silken skin. Any taste Gabriel had, he could find in this ballroom ten times over. Jack had to correct that. 

“Too many,” he huffed. 

“But not all of them pose a  _ true _ threat,” John said. “Some are very minor nobility, some are too… uncivilized to be a royal consort.” 

“The field must be narrowed,” Sarah said, “so that you stand out above all the rest. So, darling.” She reached out and brushed back a lock of his hair from his eyes. “Who do you think is royal enough?” 

Jack glanced around the room again. “High Tempter Revon’s son,” he said. “She’s elevated herself enough in the Tempter hierarchy that marrying Pervon would bring a lot of clout to a new court.” 

Sarah and John nodded. 

“The Shadow Cloak Court of vampires,” Jack hissed. There were six or seven beautiful, pale, young vampires. “Every one of them is cutthroat enough to backstab their kin to ascend to a higher court. No god knows the depths they’ll sink to.” 

“My thoughts exactly,” John said. 

Sarah took Jack’s chin and turned his head. “And them?” 

There was a huge pack of werewolves that took up several tables on their own. Jack could pick out the crests of the SunRock, RiverTooth, SnowTree, and DeathStalker packs. None of them got along great, but when it came to facing other creatures, all packs came together. 

“Not as royal. Wouldn't bring a ton of standing to a new court, the opposite really. But weres come with a built-in army, and they’re monsters in the sack. Gabriel could have heirs by this time next year. Always good for a young court.” 

“Lower threat level,” John said. “Vampires want class in a mate.” He tipped his staff at a table with only two beings at it. 

Jack didn’t recognize them, but the red skin, thick black horns, and sleek, silk suits, they were demons for sure. There were countless courts, but very few could leave the HellPlane. Pretty big deal. “Don’t know them. But demons are always a good choice for a mate. Powerful, rich, but will cut your throat in the night if they feel you’re deadweight.” 

Sarah let Jack’s chin go. “And don’t forget the phantoms.” 

“Phantoms?” Jack asked. 

His father nodded. “They’re here, but haven’t grown strong enough to materialize. But soon.” 

“I don’t know why anyone would want to mate with a dead person,” Jack scoffed. “Maybe so you don’t have to fuck anyone?” 

“And they can’t be killed,” John added, “can be invisible, travel all the planes, spy. Plenty of good things that could support their mate’s new court.” 

Jack huffed. “Okay, I get it. The dead ones are possibilities too.” 

“The cards pointed all those players out to us,” Sarah said. “Those are the ones that could be picked over you.” 

“One has yet to arrive,” John mentioned. “And they are the biggest threat. Best to deal with what we can now.” 

Jack took a deep breath and let it out. “Good. I’ll begin.” He stood. “I’ll be right back.”

He left the table, leaving his staff behind. Without it at his side he felt like he was walking through a predator's territory holding a bloody steak. But he couldn’t take the staff with him for this part of the plan. Countless gazes followed him. Most lost interest quickly, a few lingered, but the one gaze Jack really wanted on him didn’t turn his way. He skirted by the dais where the Queen and Gabriel sat. 

Jack glanced over every other step, but nothing from the prince. No matter. Gabriel would see him, and only him, soon enough. He stopped a server carrying a platter filled with wine glasses.

“Excuse me, where are the kitchens? I’d like to speak with the chef.” 

“I can do that for you, my lord.” 

Jack smiled back at him. “Thank you, but my Coven has many dietary restrictions. I want to go over go them personally. The last thing I want is for the Queen’s personal chef to unintentionally offend the Wild Witches.”

The server shook his head, going just a shade paler. “Of course not my lord. It’s in the west hall, down the stairs. The fourth door on the right will bring you to the main kitchen. Ask for Yaynne.” 

Jack reached out, taking the young vampire’s arm and giving it a squeeze. With minimal magic, he mapped the vampire’s likeness, adding it to his spell of many faces. “Thank you. I’ll put in a good word for you.” He slipped away from the party into the west hall. There was a surprising lack of servants rushing back and forth. That would change once dinner began. He needed to make sure all was in place before then. 

He jogged down the stairs and checked the first door he came to. It was a pantry full of raw ingredients and spices. 

“Perfect.” 

He checked both ways down the hall. No one. He slipped inside and closed the door behind him. With a whispered word, a small ball of light appeared over his shoulder. He reached up and scratched the black, fur collar of his cloak, releasing the spell. 

“Alright Nyx. It’s time.” 

The fur shifted, legs uncurling and head lifting up. With a mighty yawn full of fangs, his familiar stretched, tail lashing as she woke. 

_ You take too long. I was having a nice dream. _

Jack nuzzled his face against hers. “I’m sorry, darling.”

Nyx slid off his shoulders and landed on her feet. She shook her right forepaw and gave it a couple of licks before taking a seat.  _ Get on with it. I don’t have all night _ . 

Jack scratched behind one of her ears. “I love you too.” 

He muttered the incantation under his breath. Magic flowed down his arm and out his fingertips, enveloping her. Nyx’s form rapidly grew and shifted. Jack took a step back. Silk and leather replaced the black fur. Her back legs extended into human legs, her forelimbs became arms. Golden hair sprouted from her head as her ears and muzzle vanished, becoming a human face. 

After a moment, the transformation was complete. A perfect replica of Jack himself stood in front of him. Nyx-Jack smoothed down his navy-blue and gold vestments, then looked at his hands. He sneered. 

“You humans are so poorly made. Your gods have a terrible sense of humor. Not even a tail.” He looked over his shoulder. “You could have at least let me keep mine.”

“Sorry,” Jack said, taking off his antler headpiece and placing it on his doppelgänger’s head. “I don’t have one, so you can’t have one. I’ll make this part of the plan go as fast as I can so you can get back to being your perfect self.” 

Nyx-Jack shot him a glare. “Why I suffer so for you, I’ll never understand.” 

“Because we’re part of each other,” Jack said, kissing his twin’s forehead. “And I’ll bring you something good from the kitchen.” 

“Fish,” Nyx-Jack said. “You will bring me lots of fish and I’ll eat it at the table on a gold plate like the civilized being I am.” 

Jack rolled his eyes. “We can’t draw any unnecessary attention.” 

His new twin turned up his nose—wow, Jack really did look like a petulant child when he did that, just like his father said—and crossed his arms. 

“Fish on a gold plate, or I go up to your heartmate like this and crawl into his lap for snuggles.” 

Jack scowled. “Okay, okay. I’ll sneak some fish out. But you’ll have to deal with whatever kind of plate I can find. Now can you please stick to the plan?”

Nyx-Jack uncrossed his arms. “Very well.” He swept out of the pantry and up the stairs with far more grace than Jack himself possessed. 

Once his twin was out of sight, Jack left the pantry himself and went to the fourth door on the right. Rich, savory scents enveloped Jack the second he opened the door. Roasted meats, fresh bread, an array of spices mingled together— Jack couldn't differentiate the scents. He had to wipe his mouth to keep from drooling on his formal clothes.

Fires sizzled, pots boiled. White-clad kitchen servants hurried around giant stoves, chopping herbs and ingredients, washing pots and pans. The hum of activity was a far cry from the stuffy, quiet party upstairs. Jack would much prefer to take a meal here.

“How dare you!” hissed a voice. 

Jack cocked his head that direction. A orange-furred demon in a fine suit towered over a young cook. She didn’t look pale enough to be a vampire, or old enough to be allowed in the kitchen. She clutched a ladle to her chest like a shield. 

“Are you insulting me?” the demon— he wasn’t a lord with that lack of horns— snarled, jabbing a claw at her chest. “Do you know who I am?” 

“N-No sir,” the young lady stammered. “I’m not insulting you. B-But I can’t let you add anything to the—”

“Lies!” the demon hissed. “I was only checking that the roast was properly undercooked!” 

So, he wasn’t the only one with plans to mess around in the kitchen. Jack paused behind a stove to see if the demon would tip off what he’d done to the food. 

The young girl clutched her ladle harder, but didn’t back down. “I know how to cook, your master’s roast was fine. I won’t let you ruin anyone else's.” 

“You little— !” The demon drew back to strike the girl. 

She flinched. Jack darted in, catching the demon’s hand before it struck. 

“Who dares?” the demon shrieked. He tried to jerk his hand away, but Jack held him. 

“Good sir, surely a demon of your stature wouldn’t disgrace your master by abusing your host’s kitchen staff.” Jack smiled. 

The demon’s orange face turned red and wisps of smoke curled from the flared nostrils. “A filthy human wouldn't normally warrant my notice, but the beast dared to accuse me of poisoning food!” 

“I did not!” The girl said. “I only saw—”

The demon tried to yank his hand free again, but Jack kept his grip. 

This situation was drawing curious gazes. Jack needed to put a stop to it at once and get on with his own plan. He reached up, clasping the feather of truth tucked into the front pocket of his formal shirt. Its magic sparked and flared out like a shockwave. Jack wove his magic around the demon, channeling the shockwave to his target. 

“Why don't you tell us what happened?” Jack offered. “I’m sure it's just a misunderstanding.” 

“Are you questioning me?” The demon snarled. He looked Jack up and down. “Another human questioning me? Of course you would step in for another one of your filthy kind. I’ll be having words with your master you insolent—”

“That's enough of that.” He wasn't about to be talked down to by a low level imp at best. “Veritas.” He triggered the spell. “Now, tell me what happened.”

“I slipped powdered hollyoak into the glaze pot.” The demons eyes widened. “No! That's not what I meant! What I meant was I want to gain my master’s favor by discreetly assassinating her rivals.” His hands flew to his mouth. “What’s happening?” 

“A sudden oncoming of a c onscience ,” Jack said, glancing at the other servants that were not so subtly watching. The attention was going to hinder him later. “But thank you for letting us know what happened.” 

“I was only going to poison the other demons!” the idiot shrieked. “To increase my standing and the kitchen staff would be blamed!”

The girl waved her ladle at him. “How dare you! The Queen would have had my head!” 

Jack squeezed the demon’s wrist. “I think it would be best if left the ball, my friend,” Jack growled. “Before the Queen hears of your treachery.” 

“My Master would kill me!” 

“Yaynne will pull your spine out of your mouth!” the kitchen girl snapped. “She’s going to be so mad you tampered with her food!” 

“And of course, you wouldn’t want me to find out who your master is,” Jack added, “so I can inform the Queen which of her guests would stoop so low as to try and kill others at her son’s party.” 

“Yeah!” the cook girl said. “Get out of here!” 

The demon looked between the two of them, then at the other cooks and servers that had made a loose ring around them. He snarled, yanking his hand free. Jack let him go. 

“You might end up regretting this humiliation,” the demon said. “If my master decides to listen to me, that is!” He snarled, baring his teeth. “You know what I mean!” 

With that, he shoved aside two servers and bolted for the door. Jack crossed his arms and shook his head. 

“I can’t believe someone actually tried to poison the food!” the girl said. 

Jack turned to face her. “Are you alright?” he asked her. 

“I’m fine thanks to you,” she said, smiling brightly. “Thank you, my lord.”

Jack smiled. “I’m no lord. Just a servant too.” He frowned. “Has anyone else tried to poison the rest of us tonight?” 

She shook her head. “No sir. Yaynne knows how nobles can get when you pack so many in a room. She made sure we all know she’s the only one that can touch any food or drink. Even get close to it. You....” She blushed. “You really shouldn’t be here.” 

Shit. That complicated things. Jack smiled. “Well that makes me feel much better that you have a leader with a good head on her shoulders. I completely understand that I shouldn't be here. But perhaps you could escort me to speak with the chef?” 

“Um?” She stared at him, wide-eyed.

“Oh my honor, I won't even look at the food, ” Jack said with an easy smile. 

“I really shouldn’t….” 

“You don’t have to worry about me trying to murder anyone,” Jack said. “I’m the Morrison Witch Clan’s servant. Witches don’t want political power.” He winked at her. 

She glanced at her fellow cooks that looked disappointed there was no fight about to break out. 

“You can be my chaperone,” Jack urged. “I just need to speak with Yaynne and discuss the many dietary restrictions my coven has.” 

“She’s…. Rather busy. I could relay a message.” 

Jack kept smiling, wishing he could just bewitch her and get the plan moving. “I do appreciate the offer, but it’s a delicate issue. It’s not just what meats they can and can’t eat, but how the meal is prepared, what holy plants they can’t have touched. It gets so detailed that there is a limit of how many times something can be cut. If you are prepared to serve the coven and can ensure all their laws can be followed on pain of making a witch your enemy....” 

The color left her face. “Maybe Yaynne would be the better choice.” 

Jack nodded. “If you would be so kind, my lady.” 

She left her station led him deeper into the wonderful smelling labyrinth. Jack glanced around, making note of the trio of kitchen boys cutting a large roast and plating it with a garnish. Off in a dark corner was a cellar door, to the wine vault more than likely. 

Hunched over a huge pot hanging over the large, main firepit, was a massive slab of a woman. Her skin was a pale green, and like her apron, was smeared with flour and food stains. Jack could just barely see around her. Crimson liquid bubbled in the pot. It looked like blood….

“Yaynne?” his guide asked. “There is a noble servant here that needs to speak to you about his Master’s food.”

Yaynne stood up. Jack had to look up at her. Yaynne stood a head and shoulders taller and at least a foot wider in the shoulders than him. She snorted, reminding Jack of a bull ready to gore an interloper. No one would be messing with anything in this kitchen with her here. 

And no one would dare question her in her own kitchen either. A plan snapped into place in Jack’s mind.

“Yes my lord?” she asked, her heavy lower jaw tusks making the last syllable slur. 

Jack beamed at her. “I’m not lord, gentlewoman. Merely a servant. And I was hoping to discuss with you, the mistress of this kitchen, about the dietary restrictions of my masters, the Wild Witches of the FaryeWilds.

Yaynne arched an eyebrow, upper lip peeling back in a growl. “I’m busy, Celica can handle it.” She waved her hand at the cook trying to sneak away from Jack’s side. 

“Oh, I understand,” Jack said, “truly I do, but my masters are very… particular with what they can eat. I don’t want to overwhelm poor Celica. Witches have very intricate beliefs.” 

“Beliefs?” she grunted. 

Jack rolled his eyes and waved his hand. “Far be it for me to speak ill of my masters, but they have so many religious restrictions of what plants and animals they can eat and how they must be prepared. The last thing I want is for them to be offended somehow and then it’s my head the Queen is biting off.”

The orc-woman’s forehead furrowed. “They’re that picky about their food?” 

“Unfortunately,” Jack sighed. “I would hate for them to tell the Queen the chef offended them, not when I can see and smell this amazing meal you’re preparing.” 

That got Yaynne’s attention. Her eyes widened when he hinted it might be her ass on the line.

“All right. Celica, get back to glazing.”

“Yes Mistress!” She couldn’t sprint away fast enough.

“You.” Yaynee jabbed a finger at Jack. “Tell me these… particularities.” 

Jack pulled at this tight collar. “There are many. Perhaps we could take this someplace cooler? Where I’ll be out of your capable staff’s way.”

“They’ll work around you,” she growled. “The faster you tell me, the faster you can leave.”

“I hate to impose on you….” Jack smiled sheepishly and tugged on his collar again. 

Yaynne let out a sigh and uncrossed her arms. “Very well. Come with me.” 

She left the main fireplace and the huge cast iron pot of blood bubbling. Jack followed her to the cellar door he had noted earlier. She opened it and led him down a short flight of stairs into the much cooler wine cellar. It was a large room filled with racks and racks of bottles. 

An ancient, orange incubus toddled forward, thick book clutched to his chest. “I don’t know why you’re insisting on a pasta course when I was clearly told by the queen the demon-kind wanted red wine—” The old man stopped short when he saw Jack. “Who’s this?” He pushed up his thick spectacles, tail thrashing. “Why is he bothering me when I’m trying to re-pair wines? I’m very busy!” 

“Calm down,” Yaynne said. “He’s the servant of some guests with very particular tastes or they get offended. This is the royal  sommelier,” she said to Jack. “Ignore him. Now, about my food.” 

Oh this was just perfect. Jack put his hand in his pocket taking out a handful of fine powder. “Of course. Just one thing.” He lifted his palm and blew the powder in their faces. 

Yaynne coughed, eyes squeezing closed. The sommelier grabbed his sliding spectacles and sneezed. Jack waited as slowly, both of them stopped and came to rest. The book slid out of the sommelier’s grip and thumped to the floor. Both stood still, eyes glazed over, mouths slightly slack. 

Jack unclasped his cloak and draped it over a wine rack. He waved a hand in front of each of his targets. No response. 

“I do apologize,” he said, rolling up his sleeves. “I promise, you won’t remember a thing. Just give me just a moment.” 

He muttered an incantation under his breath, taking Yaynne’s limp hands in his. His pale hands turned green. The color spread up his arms to the rest of him. He grew another foot, muscles piled onto his bones. His lower jaw grew heavy with added bone and tusk. With a shake of his head, the spell completed. 

Jack rubbed his chin, clenched and unclenched his hand, settling into the polymorph. His new reflection caught his eye in the glass of a bottle. He was a perfect copy of Yaynne, Head Chef of the Vampyre Queen. 

“Well,” he said, his voice several octaves lower. “Time to get to work.”

He left his hosts and mounted the stairs back into the kitchen. Closing the door behind him, he muttered a lock charm so no one would accidentally wake the real Yaynne. His Father would have been better with the cooking… but Jack himself knew enough to get what he needed done. 

Channeling Yayanne’s stoic demeanor, Jack went over to the two younger cooks carving the roast. 

“What’s this?” he asked in the head chef’s voice. 

Both young men turned, looking at him with wide eyes.

“We’re, um… garnishing the werewolf meals?” 

Jack grunted. “With? These are werewolves.” He pulled something out of a pouch at his side. “ _ Lycotonum, _ ” he said. “Use coriander leaves. Make it look pretty. They might be brutes, but our Queen isn’t.” 

Both cooks looked at each other. “How—” 

Jack muscled his way between them, grabbing a pinch of the coriander and one of the  _ lycotonum _ flowers, arranging them on top of a chunk of meat. The deep purple against the green backing looked nice indeed. 

“There.” He doubted Yayanne would stick around once she had given an order, so he left the two to re-plate. 

Werewolves: handled. Jack glanced around. There where full chickens roasting on a spit over a fire. The werecats would be eating those. He went to the spice rack and looked for— ah there it was. Jack took down the small jar and took it over to the fire. 

He sprinkled the dried catnip over each of the chickens rubbing it in, making sure to get some inside with the other herbs. Some went into the fire, making the faint scent of mint waft into the air. 

“Madam?” 

Jack stood up and replaced the cap on the jar. “Yes?” 

An older orc woman stood behind him, looking sheepish. “I’ve… already seasoned those?” 

“Double checking,” Jack told her. “Everything has to be perfect.” He put the jar in the orc woman’s hands. “Make sure to put some more in the fire so the smoke flavors the skin.”

“Oh. Um, very well?” 

“Good.” Jack left before he drew any more attention from the woman.

He stalked through the rest of the kitchen, looking for another good target. He reached into his pouch, pulling out what he’d brought in with him. Hallucinogenic mushroom powder,  _ datura stramonium _ … Ah!  _ Datura stramonium _ would go great in a salad. After tearing the leaves up a little, no one would ever know. That would cover the vegetarians. The huge pot of bloody soup he’d met Yayanne beside could only be for the vampires. Poison wouldn’t kill them, but the mushroom powder should still alter their brain chemistry. 

Jack added the  _ datura stramonium _ to the main salad dish that individual bowls were served out of. Back at the blood soup— for lack of what the hell to call a warming cauldron of blood— Jack slowly, so very slowly, tapped in the powder. He stirred, tapped, stirred tapped. His mother would have known better how much to use. But vampires were tricky. They metabolized blood fast, but whatever was in the blood itself stayed in their system. It would take a lot to affect them, but when it did— 

“Madam Yayanne?” 

Jack looked down at the very young cat-girl in a scullery maid apron. Her ears twitched back, golden eyes going wide. 

“Yes?” 

“I know you said I needed to clean all the dishes and I’ve been working very, very hard. I can stir the funny soup and if I do all of that can I go see the big party?” 

“Just go, child.” Anything to keep prying eyes away. 

“Are you sure? You could let me put in the new powder to the soup and then I could—” 

Jack pushed the spoon into her hands. “Clean this. Then go.” And hope to the goddess the child didn’t tell anyone about the powder.  Without further explanation, Jack left the scullery maid and went back to the wine cellar. With a soft unlocking charm, the door opened for him. 

His two gracious hosts were right were he left them, with just a little bit of drool at the corners of their mouths. He dropped his concentration, and the form of Yaynne bled away, leaving behind him. He rubbed his chin, just to be sure the tusks were gone.

“Almost done,” he assured them.

The sommelier had to have his wine choices for the guests… ah, the book. Jack scooped it up and began hunting through dozens of pages covered in tiny, looping text. Squinting, to even be able to make out the handwriting, he thumbed through the entire thing. The last ten pages had what he was looking for—a list of guests with several bottles suggested for each. Perfect. 

“Wonderful work,” Jack said, as he passed the sommelier. “You guessed correctly that my father likes fruity wine. No one usually gets that.” 

He went down the shelves, looking for the correct wine for the correct demons. Carefully, Jack pulled out the dark bottles. He wondered if they were the best of the Queen’s collection. Probably not. In that case, he didn’t feel so bad. He stuffed the bottles under his arm and grabbed another. Once he had enough for the proper tables, he set them on the floor and sat beside them. 

He fumbled behind his back for one of his pouches. He pulled out the pair of glass vials he had prepared for stage two. The one full of clear water he set aside and popped open the other. Carefully, he extracted the pieces of the syringe and put them together. Once it was complete, he put it in his teeth and opened the other vial with his free hands. Setting the cork aside, he took the syringe from his mouth and put the needle in the water. He pulled the plunger and filled the barrel. Easy part done. 

Gently, he inserted the needle into the cork of the first wine bottle. Delicately, so very delicately, Jack pressed the needle deeper until it had broken through the other end. With the utmost care, Jack pushed in half of the syringe’s contents into the wine. Overkill, but Jack wanted to be sure. Withdrawing the needle with the same amount of care that he used inserting it, Jack went to the next bottle, refilled, and went to the next. He repeated the process with the rest of the wine. Each got a different amount added, just for fairness sake. 

Once his task was done, Jack broke down the syringe, putting it back in its vial. Both it and the now nearly empty vial of water went back into their pouch. He stood, dusted himself off, and put the bottles back where he’d found them. The  sommelier would never know his precious wines had been moved. Jack retrieved his cloak. Once it was back on him and smoothed down, Jack checked the rest of himself for anything out of place. Nope, he was all—oops. He bent down and retrieved the  sommelier’s book, putting it back under his arm. Now everything was good. He stepped close to Yaynne and clapped his hands twice. 

Both her and the  sommelier blinked, mouths snapping closed. Yaynne shook her head, grunting. The sommelier chittered, folded wings unfurling into a half-open state.

Before they could gather themselves, Jack stepped in and took Yaynne’s hand, shaking it gleefully. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are really saving my ass.” 

“Ugh, what?” she asked, still blinking the effects of the Still Powder from her eyes. 

“Thank you for agreeing to all my Masters’ dietary demands. I was dreading having to tell them they couldn’t be accommodated.” 

“I—” She looked around, as if not sure he was talking to her. “I’m… happy I’m able to.” 

Jack patted her hand, still smiling. “Really, thank you. Thank you. My Masters will be so excited to see your skills with seafood. Not lamb of course, that would… well, lets just not contemplate what they would do if you served them lamb.”

A bead of sweat rolled down her brow. “Of course. I was definitely paying attention to our conversation. I remember, no lamb. Seafood.” 

Jack let go of her hand and too the sommelier’s. “And thank you, sir, for your lovely wine suggestions. You are a genius thinking of fruity wine. Pure genius.”

The old  incubus squinted at him. “Well of course I’m a genius, but I don’t remember telling you about my wine selections. I don’t tell that to anyone until I reveal them with their food pairings.” 

_ Shit _ . Jack smiled. “That was my fault, I did press the issue to be sure my masters would approve and keep them from complaining.” He winked. “Though I still would love to know what the queen herself is drinking.” 

The  sommelier clutched the book to his chest. “Never!” 

“I understand completely. Thank you both so much for your time and assistance. I’ll get out of your way.” He bowed deeply and let himself out of the wine cellar. 

All through the kitchen, until he closed the door behind him, Jack kept himself from grinning. A server with a tray of empty wine glasses nearly barreled into him in her rush to get into the kitchen. Jack held open the door for her and then closed it. Quickly, he cast another spell, taking her likeness. 

As the server, Jack slipped back out to the party. More tables had filled, the musicians had increased the volume of their melody, but the Queen and Prince hadn’t descended from their thrones. Jack rolled his eyes. More guests must be coming. That was fine. There would be fewer of them soon. 

Silent as a shadow, Jack made his way back toward his table. He was halfway there when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Jack stopped, shocked that someone would be so bold. 

“Wench,” snarled the hot-purple sonofabitch, Pervon. “I told you to get me the right wine!” 

No wonder the poor girl had nearly run him down trying to get to the kitchen. Jack smiled at Pervon. 

“My apologies, I just spoke with the  sommelier, he’s finding you the best bottle to make up for my mistake. Let me fetch you a glass.”

“Damn right you will.” He let Jack go and sat back in his chair. 

Jack turned on his heel and went back toward the west hall. In the safety of the pantry, he conjured a wine glass and reached into his second pouch hidden behind his back. The potion bottle was small, but it should be just enough. Grabbing the cork with his teeth, he pulled it free. 

Ever so carefully, he poured the deep crimson potion into the glass, making sure not to get a single drop on himself. The glass looked a little less than half full, but he could work with that. With a feral grin, he went back out to Pervon’s table 

“My lord,” he said, bowing his head and presenting the glass. “The finest red we have, from the Queen’s personal cellar.” 

“Of course it is.” He grabbed the glass from Jack’s hands. “I’m a personal friend of the Queen’s. I could have your head if I wanted.” 

“My deepest apologies, my lord.” 

“Be gone,” Revon scoffed, waving Jack away. “You’ve done enough damage.” 

_ You have no idea. _ Jack backed away slowly. He waited until Pervon took a swig of the potion before grinning and making his way back to his own table. 

Nyx-Jack lounged in his seat, watching John and Sarah reading their tarot cards. Jack slipped to Nyx-Jack’s side and leaned in.

“Your grace, if I may speak with you a moment.” 

“How presumptuous,” Nyx-Jack said in a haughty voice that belonged to a baron's son. Or at least a minor royal. “Do you have your half of the agreement?”

Jack had to stop himself from growling. “Not until I get my place back, my lord.” 

“Very well.” 

Nyx-Jack rose and swept away from the table. “Come with me.” 

Every cat thought they were a queen. Jack followed her away from the party to the back of the room. 

“Where are you taking me?” Jack hissed under his breath. 

“Somewhere better than a pantry.” Nyx-Jack pulled back a dark-red curtain, revealing a door. 

Jack didn’t even get a chance to ask how Nyx knew this was here before he was yanked behind the curtain and out the door. There were on a small balcony, secluded and alone. 

“Yeah, this is much better than a pantry.” 

“And closer than a dumb pantry,” Nyx-Jack said, taking off the antler headdress. 

Jack let his server form drop away and replaced his antlers. “It was closer to where stage two had to unfold. It was strategic.” 

“It was dumb and smelled awful,” Nyx shot back. “You didn’t even let me go to the kitchen and get myself something. I earned it.” 

Jack snapped his fingers and dispelled the polymorph. His doppelgänger transformed back into her true black and white form. Nyx shook herself, licking her chest several times before glaring up at him. 

“Come on,” he said, offering his arm. 

Nyx leapt, crawling up his arms to her place on his shoulders. He considered turning her back into a fur collar for his cloak, but decided against it. The last thing he needed was her wrath. 

“Anything interesting happen while I was gone?” he asked. 

Nyx flopped onto his shoulders, making herself comfortable and curling her tail around his throat.  _ No. Just idiots. And dogs, who have the distinct honor of being both idiots and dogs _ . 

Jack rolled his eyes and let himself back inside the ballroom. They made it back to their table. Nyx bit his ear. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Jack demanded. 

_ Where’s my fish? _

“I couldn’t carry out a fish,” he said. 

_ Fish!  _ Nyx meowed, drawing attention from other tables.  _ Fish! Fish! Fish! _

“Shh!” Jack hissed. “Look, I got them to change the menu for us. All seafood.” 

_ That’s not fish on a golden plate. You promised me fish! _

“It’s the closest I could get without drawing scrutiny.” 

Nyx turned her back on him, sticking her tail in the air and walked off to her chair. 

Sarah snorted. “You spoil her.” 

“It was the only way to get her to cooperate,” Jack said. “You know how familars are.” 

“And what about the mission?” 

“Successful. Stage two is complete.” 

John nodded. “Good, now, onto stage three.” 

Jack’s heart fluttered. Stage three was the best one. Now that everything was in place to take care of the biggest threats, all he had to do now was charm Gabriel into noticing him above the rest. He took a breath and let it out. He could do it. He could be charming, and funny, and sexy. 

He could  _ definitely _ do all of that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is in place to remove obsitcals from Jack’s path. Now onto the fun stage!! Mwahaha!


	3. Stage Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH! This fic has fan art now! Two amazing artists @kureyoshijo and @annie_drew19 made my YEAR! Everyone go see their crazy good work!!  
https://twitter.com/kureyoshijo/status/1182357450118189056 Jack with Nyx  
https://twitter.com/annie_drew19/status/1179851348017369088 Jack and Sarah

**Stage Three**

“Who is going to get the special wine?” Sarah asked.

“Already delivered,” Jack said. 

“What?” John asked. “We haven’t decided yet.” 

“I found a suitable candidate,” Jack said, smile curling his lips. “Perv-on.” 

Sarah snort-laughed and needed a moment to regain her composure. “Perfect. Good choice. And the other end of that wine?”

Jack frowned. “I haven’t got to the other half yet.” 

His mother winked at him. “We’ll find someone.” She pulled back her wild red hair and tucked it behind her antlers. “Now we just have to wait for dinner.” 

Hurry up and wait. Jack fidgeted in his seat. Waiting was the worst part. He glanced up toward Gabriel. 

The vampyre prince was still on his throne, handsome face set in a bored frown. If only he’d look Jack’s way. Jack sighed and put his chin in his hand. Gabriel would look over, their eyes would meet, red into blue. Electricity would spark between them. Gabriel would see the love in Jack’s eyes. He’d stand from his throne and— 

A sharp pinch brought him back to reality. 

“Ouch!” He rubbed his arm and glared at his father. 

“Head in the game. You haven’t won yet.”

Jack sighed. Hurry up and wait. He didn’t want to wait. “I know, I know. But—”

John shook his head. “You can’t rush, Jack. Observe. Remember. Strike. In that order.” 

The first course was finally served half an hour later. A simple garden salad with fresh vegetables, and a choice of dressing, was presented to them, paired with glasses of white wine. None of them touched it. 

Once the servants were gone, Nyx uncurled from her grooming yoga position and stretched. She strutted over, sniffing Jack’s food, then his wine. Then John’s food, then Sarah’s. 

_ Clear. No one’s trying to kill you with the salad. _

Jack grinned. “Good. Because I am.” He scratched under her chin as he looked at his parents. “Wine is fine, but Iwould skip the first course.” 

John shuffled some of the leaves around with a fork. He laughed. “Jimsonweed?”

“Can’t tell the difference in a salad,” Jack said, rubbing Nyx’s ears. “And neither can you, darling.” 

_ Weeds are weeds,  _ she scoffed, laying down in front of Jack’s plate. 

Sarah picked up her wine. “Genius, Jack. Good use of your botanical knowledge.”

Jack picked at the salad, faking his way through eating it. Not everyone here would be affected by the jimsonweed, nor would all guests even eat vegetables. But if everyone got poisoned at once, it would look bad. There were other courses that would work on them. 

It didn’t take long before a servant discreetly rushed between the tables to assist an elf woman out of the room. A little while later, a mature faye man wandered by, eyes glazed over, muttering softly to the “mushrooms.” The servants whisked him away, but not before they drew curious gazes. No doubt there were more out there, not feeling up to the task of courting Gabriel. 

A servant stopped at their table and presented them with dance cards. Jack filled out his as fast as he could to get a dance with Gabriel. 

John tutted him. Jack looked up. 

“You dance with the Queen, son. And only the Queen.” 

Jack sighed and edited the card before handing it back to the servant. He didn’t like this part of the plan, but he knew it was the smart way to handle a delicate situation. He just had to trust that his parents knew best… even if it gave Jack an ulcer not to ask for a dance with Gabriel. 

Once the servant had moved on, John looked around the room. 

“Now’s a good time for the other half of the special wine.” 

Sarah nodded. “Indeed. Take two off the floor before the dancing begins.” She cackled to herself. “I can’t wait to see the look on Revon’s face when that purple maggot starts humping something.” She grinned. “Let’s make it one of the werewolves.” 

Jack had a better idea for the werewolves, but that would be funny considering Revon’s hatred for anything with fur. He took stock of the room. 

The love potion would last a full night, and in a vampire’s enchanted lair, night could last a long, long time. It needed to be used on the two biggest threats in the room. Pervon had forced Jack’s hand, but hell, it would be worth it. The other half of the potion needed to take out— 

Cawing laughter drew Jack’s attention. Cliffsong and his huge flock sat cackling at their four tables. Stones and shells, had he brought all his daughters? Apparently. Did he think quantity would put him in a better place to win Gabriel? Jack gave him that his daughters were pretty, and had amazing singing voices, but a vampire didn’t care about something like that… right? 

He couldn’t take that chance. They had to be taken out. And if he got some revenge while he was at it, all the better. 

“How many doses do you think we could get out of the special wine?” 

Sarah cocked her head to one side. “As long as we put a drop, the potion will work. What are you thinking?” 

“I was thinking how funny it would be if Cliffsong and Revon were in-laws. Several times over.” 

John let out a bark of laughter. “Yes!” 

Sarah drummed her fingers on the table. “Are they the biggest threat? We had agreed this should be the big gun.” 

“Mom,” Jack said with a smile. “I have everything under control. This will take out a lot with one potion.” 

“I think we should wait, but if your heart is set on it.” 

John touched her elbow. “My Queen, let's have a little fun with it. Jack can handle anything the night might throw at him. We trained him well.” 

Sarah stared at Jack another moment then nodded. “I’ll deliver it to make sure the potion is disseminated properly.” 

“No one is a better alchemist than you,” Jack said. 

She took out the small vial from her pouch, uncorked it, and drank the contents. With a wink at Jack, she vanished. Jack knew he could trust his mother to do the job quickly and well, but he still chewed the inside of his cheek. What if she missed a cup? What if the potion wasn’t strong enough for a siren? What if one of them caught Gabriel’s— 

“Jack.”

He looked up at his father. John smiled. 

“You’ve got your worry face on.”

“Just thinking. Maybe I should have delivered—”

John put up his hand. “You’re doing most of the work. But your mother is better at this. Let her do what she does best.” 

Jack sighed. “I know.” 

“But you’re still worried.” 

“Sitting here doing nothing is killing me.” 

John laughed. “She’s been gone two seconds.” 

Jack put his elbows on the table. If he were at home, he would have been beating his forehead on the wood. But he was at a stupid party having to be stupid formal with a stupid high collar that he was ready to claw off. 

“How about we take your mind off it while your mother does her work?”

“Sure.” It wouldn’t work, Jack’s mind was too stuck on what could go wrong. 

John smirked. “How would you like to start a shifter war?” 

Jack arched an eyebrow. “They do that on their own every other day.” 

“True, but when we start it, it’s more fun.” 

“What if someone notices we’re gone and suspects something?” 

“I’ve got that handled.” John took a large, smoky crystal from the pockets of his vest and set it in the center of the table. He spoke a few muttered words, drawing a sigil on the tablecloth. 

An arcane spark lit the crystal from within. It glowed softly. 

“All anyone will see is the three of us sitting here talking. You polymorph us into vampire servants, we rake some muck, and have a little fun.” 

“But what if someone tries to talk to the illusions?” 

John pointed at Nyx, sitting in the chair beside Jack like she was the Queen here. “She’ll chase them off no problem.”

_ I’ll bite them _ , Nyx confirmed. 

“But what if—” 

“Then we’re witches and anything someone thinks they saw or didn’t see we chalk up to magic. Now, do you want to make sure that the packs are too busy being at each other’s throats to court your Prince? Or would you like to sit here and worry?” 

Jack knew nothing would get done with him sitting here. It was foolish to put his faith in poisoned food and drink. It was prudent to cover all his bases. Still, the idea that someone could notice the illusion and and alert everyone that the witches were up to something haunted him. But the idea of some werewolf, or werecat, bear, fox, or deer, sitting on the consort’s throne at Gabriel’s side made Jack see red. 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” He cast the polymorph spell on them.

John grinned, showing off his new fangs. “Good. I’ll show you a little thing I picked up.” He got up from the table and waved for Jack to follow. 

“Don’t let anyone notice we’re gone,” Jack whispered to Nyx before following his father. 

He looked over his shoulder at the table. He, his mother, and father all still sat at the table. The illusion of them whispered in low tones, too low to make out words, but Jack knew there were no real words. It looked perfect. So long as no one tried to talk directly to the illusion, even the Queen wouldn’t know something was amiss. 

John put his hand on Jack’s shoulder and steered him back toward the west hall and the kitchen. 

“First thing about a party this size, they have to hire temporary help. Act new, a little confused but helpful. Next thing, shifter alphas are easy to infuriate. And the DeathStalker Alpha can’t handle anyone questioning his masculinity. Give him a nudge, then sit back and watch.” 

Jack returned to the kitchen to find it in even more of a flurry than before. Food servers rushed by, somehow not crashing into each other. Line cooks shouted, scullery maids took dirty dishes away while kitchen boys scrambled to bring out the clean ones. There were very few drink servers in finery , and the ones Jack did see were harried looking. 

In a corner of the kitchen were kegs of beer and ale, bottles of wine, and jugs of other spirits. The drink servers were filling their trays with glasses of booze before getting muscled out by the next server looking to fill their tray. Apparently, the rabble in the ballroom were heavy drinkers. John lead the way over, stopping an older looking vampyre with a tray full of ale. 

“‘xcuse me,” John began in a heavy, Mortal Plane twang. “We’re hired on for the party to pour drinks, do we check in or….” 

The older vampire’s expression changed to relief for a moment. “Oh thank the Dark Queen! We’ve been down five servers. Just grab a tray and fill. These royal bastards drink more than Merfolk.” 

“Thank you, elder.” John inclined his head as the server hurried off. “Alright, son.” He rubbed his hands together. “Let me show you how to mix a drink mortals call ‘sex on the beach.’” 

Jack shook his head. That sounded awful. Sand would get everywhere and fluid would turn into sandpaper and— John put a serving tray in Jack’s hands, snapping him out of that thought. 

“Follow me.” John took them to the stockpile of booze. 

Closer now, there were dozens upon dozens of bottles of juices and mixers. It was an alchemist’s playground. Jack  _ had _ wanted to expand his alchemy skills. Maybe he should take a trip to the Mortal Plane and learn about the “sex on the beach” drinks first hand. Oh, maybe they had some drinks that looked like blood he could learn to make for Gabriel. 

John grabbed glasses, muscled a jug of juice out of another server’s stockpile and grabbed another bottle of clear liquor. 

“The key to any good drink,” John began, “is proportions. Just like a potion. Too much of one ruins everything.” He laid out the small army of glasses, uncorked the clear bottle, and poured one after the other with well practiced ease. “Next, for a good drink, the key is to make it taste like you're not drinking at all, until you stand up.” He snatched another bottle from the pile and uncorked it, splashing golden liquid into each cup. “Two parts vodka, one part pineapple, one part raspberry  liqueur, another part melon liqueur.” 

Jack watched, transfixed—as always—while his father worked his best magic. Crushed ice, layered with some more juice, garnished with a slice of orange and cherry. The drinks were a bright pink and orange, gorgeous and probably not something an insecure pack alpha would  _ ever _ drink. 

John put all the drinks on Jack’s tray, picking up an empty one for himself. “Come on. Let’s go start some shit.” His gray eyes sparkled with impish glee. 

Jack couldn’t help but smile as he followed his father back to the ballroom. John put out an arm and stopped them. He lowered his voice. 

“Now, the key is to be just as confused as they are. And don’t be in easy punching distance.” John took one of the small army of drinks and put it on his empty tray. “Wait here and watch.” 

John left Jack in the shadowy outskirts of the room as he briskly walked the tray with the single drink toward the DeathStalker pack. 

Jack chewed his lip. Of all the packs, DeathStalkers were the most volatile. His father might as well have been throwing a fireball on a drought stricken forest. 

The biggest man at the table looked up as John stopped in front of him. 

“My lord,” John said, bowing and setting the bright, colorful drink on the table. “The young woman across the room sends her regards with this…. 'sex on the beach,' as the mortals call it.” 

The alpha’s scarred hands clenched into giant fists. Jack gripped his tray tighter. The Alpha could tear John’s arm off without even breaking a sweat. 

“Who?” Was the single, rumbling word the alpha snarled. 

John dropped his gaze and hunched, perfect submissive behavior. “The golden-eyes woman at the table across from the musicians.” 

Jack scanned the room. Oh. The queen of the jaguar pack sat with her subjects looking very smug, as all cats did. Her pack’s territory bordered the DeathStalker’s. His father was a genius. A crazy one that could get his head ripped off, but still a genius.

“You tell that  _ bitch _ I’m going to cut her head off with this drink,” the Alpha growled. 

“O-of course my lord, r-right away!” John kept up the submissive lowered gaze and hunched shoulders as he hurried away from the table back to Jack. 

“Are you crazy?” Jack hissed. “He could have killed you without even thinking!”

John laughed. “Don’t worry so much, the worst he would have done was throw the drink in my face. Oh. That gives me a great idea. Come on.”

Before Jack could even try to talk his father out of whatever craziness he’d dreamt up, John was on the move. He wove his way through the small army of servants clearing away the salad course and the other drink servers. John stopped at the table with three young werebears **. ** Oh no, anyone but— 

“Lord Claw?” John said, setting another drink on the table. “Forgive me, but, Lord Young Grass sent me here to… throw this in your face.” 

Claw whipped around to look over his shoulder to glare at the weredeer prince. “Bastard. He would.” 

“I-I couldn’t bring myself to carry out the order, my lord, but I wanted you to know,” John said. “Allow me to rectify the situation with different drink.” 

“You want to rectify the situation?” Claw grinned. “Send the dirt eater a bucket of blood. Let him know it’s from me.” 

“Of course sir, right away, sir.” 

John was all but cackling when he returned to Jack.

“You are going to get yourself killed,” Jack said. 

John clapped Jack on the shoulder. “Nonsense. Now let's get some blood.” 

Jack gaped at his father. “You’re not  _ actually _ going to send a deer shifter a bucket of blood!” It would send every deer on this plane of existence into a frenzy!

John winked. “The muck begins to swirl itself.” 

Jack followed his father as he delivered bright, colorful sex on the beach to half a dozen more tables. The werefoxes snarled at the werehawks. He put the werehares at odds with the werebadgers. Slowly, the snide remarks and heated comments around the tables rose in volume. 

“Last one,” John said wiggling his eyebrows at Jack. “Why don’t you give it a go?” 

“I’m not a good liar,” Jack said, his mind going blank even pre-lie. 

John took Jack by the shoulders and turned him toward the last table, closest to the musicians. The Jaguar Shifter Queen sat at her table, long tail slowly wagging back and forth. She was short and lithe, but Jack harbored no illusions that she could rip him to pieces without batting an eye. 

“Just tell her it’s from the DeathStalker Alpha.” John nudged him. 

Jack dug in his heels. “I’m not good at lying.” 

“Well consider this. She’s single, sexy, a shifter queen, and your prince is looking for a single, sexy someone to be his consort. You want her working him? Or trying to tear out someone’s eyes?”

She was beautiful. And powerful. And would make a good queen. Jack couldn’t allow her to catch Gabriel’s eye. He took a breath, let it out, and walked toward the table. 

“That’a boy!” John encouraged. 

The Jaguar queen looked up when Jack approached. He gripped the tray to keep his hands from shaking. 

“My lady.” He bowed his head and set the drink before her. “A sex on the beach. From the DeathStalker Alpha. He sends his regards.”

Her golden eyes looked him up and down, lids half closed. Jack felt her gaze on his skin like the tip of a knife. 

“I would have rather this sex come from you, little morsal.” 

Jack had to hold himself back from grimacing. “I am not worthy, my lady.” Oh. He had an idea to get her off his back. “And I would like to keep my head since the werewolf alpha has laid claim to you.” 

Her bedroom eyes narrowed and turned into a murder glourer. “No one claims me, little boy.” 

“I would love to take you up on that—” He was proud he didn’t gag at the thought of being with a woman. “I would like to keep my guts where they are.” Jack followed his father’s example and dropped his gaze to the door. “All due respect, my lady, the alpha was very clear that you were his.” 

The lady snarled, grabbed the drink, and threw it in Jack’s face. The ice-cold liquid soaked his hair, his clothes, and dripped onto the floor. Jack just stayed there, too shocked to do anything but stare at the floor.

“You can take yourself back to him and tell him to fuck you, becuse that’s as close to fucking me as he’ll ever get!” the jaguar queen snarled.

Jack blinked. Oh goddess. His mother was going to kill him ruining his formal clothes like— Oh fuck. What if Gabriel saw him like this? He would never entertain the idea of Jack as a mate looking like a drowned rat! The other jaguar shifters around the table snickered at him. 

“Run along now, little omega,” the queen dismissed him. “Back to your alpha wolf.” 

If Jack had a tail, it would have been firmly tucked between his legs as he retreated. Humiliation burned him as the laughter followed him. He was a witch! He was owed respect and these shifters laughed at him!

When he got back to his father, John was laughing his ass off. The only thing keeping him upright was his hand locked on the back of a chair. Jack fumed. 

“That was amazing!” John wheezed. “She threw it right in your face, and you didn’t even duck! How could you not even duck?” 

Jack gripped the empty tray so hard his knuckles turned white. “No one threw anything at you,” he snapped. 

John smiled and clapped Jack one shoulder. “You made it personal with that crack about someone else having claimed her.” He stopped laughing, but the bright smile remained. “Starting shit is an artform. You’ll get better at it in time. Now, let’s get back.”

He steered Jack way from the ballroom, back to the hidden alcove Nyx had found. There, They dropped their vampyre disguesses. Jack’s formal clothes were soaked with sticky alcohol. And he didn't have anything to change into. 

“I’m going to curse her stupid tits,” Jack grumbled, trying to run his fingers through this alcohol soaked hair. 

“Don’t look so sour,” John said. “Humiliation is good. It reminds us what bastards we live alongside. Don’t forget this, Jack. Use it.”

“Oh I’ll remember,” he grumbled, looking down at his dripping vest. 

“Good.” John tapped Jack on each shoulder and muttered a sharp word in infernal. 

Jack suddenly felt like he was falling through a tunnel of fire. A moment before his skin started to burn, the feeling vanished. His clothes and hair were dry, without even a stain left behind. That was a new spell.

“You haven’t taught me that yet,” Jack said. 

John winked. “Only after you learn to dodge the drinks thrown in your face.” 

“How many drinks got thrown in your face?” 

“About a hundred,” John told him. “And those were just the ones from your mother.” 

Jack rolled his eyes. “I can’t  _ imagine _ why she would do that.” 

“Neither do I, I’m charming as hell.” 

Properly themselves and all evidence of their activities dispelled, they went back to their table. Their illusion selves were gone, and Sarah was back in her chair, Nyx in her lap. 

“Boys. Making trouble, as usual.” She shook her head. “You couldn’t have waited for me to finish my own project?” 

Jack blushed as he took his seat. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that causing strife would have put her in danger. 

“Sorry, darling,” John siad, dropping a kiss on her cheek before talking his own seat once more. “Chaos called to me.” 

“You do love chaos,” she said. 

“How did your project go?” Jack asked, eager for an update. 

Sarah nodded to the right. “See for yourself.” 

Jack glanced over her shoulder at Revon’s table. Several of Cliffsong’s daughters were seated beside Pervon and his mother. They gazed lustily at him, ready to pounce and have their way with him, or maybe eat him. With sirens it could be both. 

Six sirens and one incubus out of commision. “Well, that’s at least half the brood.” 

“Keep looking,” Sarah said with a grin. 

Jack counted again. Still only six sirens at the table. He glanced over at Cliffsong’s table. The rest of the daughters were watching Pervon, looking at him longingly, like they wanted to be at the table with their sisters getting ready to take their own bite out of the hot-purple beefcake of their dreams. 

“That should keep him busy for a long time,” Jack laughed. 

“You’re amazing, my queen,” John said.

“I know.” Sarah beamed. “This is fun. Maybe we  _ should _ go to more parties after all.” 

A trio of nicely dressed servants arrived, baring serving trays. They placed chilled glasses of pink-white wine and steaming bowls in front of each of them. 

“A zesty zenfendell to go with garlic butter steamed clams,” said the servant beside Jack, “in a white wine base with shallots, hint of lemon, with a parsley garnish. The head chief would like to extend her gratitude for the trust you placed in her to handle your dietary restrictions. Should you have anything served to you that does not strictly adhere to your religious beliefs, please let us know right away.” 

“Religious beliefs?” Sarah asked, eyebrow arched.

“Dietary restrictions?” John added, glancing over at Jack. 

He nodded. “Yes. Our dietary restrictions that forbid certain meats and spices, compounded by the tenets of witchcraft to keep ourselves pure.” 

“What a load of—”

Jack kicked his father’s shin under the table. 

“Oh, yes, quite right,” John said with a nod at the servants. “We’ll let you know if this is unsuitable.” 

“I’m sure your chef has done wonderfully to accommodate us,” Sarah said with a wave of her hand. “Leave us to our starters.”

The servers left utensils and black-silk napkins, bowed, and left them in peace. 

“Dietary restrictions?” John demanded when they were out of earshot. “What’s this about?” 

“Long story,” Jack said, using his spoon to de-shell his clams and let them marinate in the broth. “I’ll explain later, but it’s all Nyx’s fault.” 

“One I’m very happy to blame her for,” Sarah said, running a hand over the famirlar’s ears. “Wonderful job, darling.” 

_ I’m brilliant _ , Nyx gloated, purring loudly under the pets. 

“Of course you are,” Jack said. He waved his hand at the food on the table. “Now, your brilliantance, your job awaits.” 

Nyx hopped from Sarah’s lap onto the table. She strut around, sniffing everyone’s food and drink. 

“Ah, ah,” John scolded when she tried to sneak a paw into his bowl for a clam.

Nyx turned up her tail and sauntered away from him.  _ I didn’t really want it anyway. It’s fine but gross. Humans. Disgusting! _

“It’s clear,” Jack relayed.

John spooned some both into a clam shell before slurping the meat out. He hmm-ed and nodded in approval. Jack scooped one of the meaty chunks with plenty of broth and popped it into his mouth. It practically melted in his mouth. The lemon and onion was a heavenly combination. 

“Now I want to see this head chef and thank them myself,” Sarah said. “I haven’t had good seafood since I was a wee girl.” 

They took their time with the starters, watching as the tense atmosphere in the ballroom grew ever more strained. Jack sipped his wine, watching a SunRock beta wolf confront a  RiverTooth beta. Snarls and harsh words were spat back and forth. More betas joined their fellows. Things looked like it was just few bared teeth away from drawing blood. 

Jack got a rough below in the side from his father. “Look, look, look.” 

John pointed at a table of Shadowcloak vampires. One clutched her throat, mouth smoking. Two others pointed fingers at each other. 

“Holy water wine?” Sarah asked, taking a bite of clam and watching the vampires hiss back and forth as their clanmate slumped onto the table and stopped moving. 

“Hm-hm,” Jack confirmed. “They must have got a holy-er bottle.” 

John grinned. “I want to start a rumor campaign, blame the demons, see if we can end some bloodlines today ” 

Sarah smacked his wrist. “You’ve stirred up enough trouble. Let things happen naturally.” 

Jack was on his father’s side. The more work the others did for him, the better. But his mother also had a point. He’d set the stage for events to unfold, any more poking and these idiots might come after them. He took another bite of clams and broth, doing what watches did best; observe. 

A lower level blue demon spasmed, wings contorting at odd angles. The green demon at her side hauled her back into her seat, whispering something to her as she convulsed. 

“The mushrooms!”

Jack nearly spat out his wine as the mature faye man that had been lead out of the ballroom before ran by the table, completely nude. 

“The mushrooms are here!” He— literally—streaked off, a band of vampire and faye servants chasing after him.

John snickered. “Good for him,” he said, lifting his glass in a toast. “Still in shape at his age.” 

Mutterings broke out in the ballroom. Gazes shifted back and forth, teeth were bared, claws extended. 

The string players began a livilier tune, transitioning from somber dinner music to a fast waltz for dancing. 

Gabriel and the Queen stood. Everyone else in the room stood as they descend the stairs down onto the dance floor. 

They split apart. A servant introduced Gabriel to his first dance partner. Gabriel’s bored expression didn’t change as he took the faye man’s hand and escorted him to the middle of the floor. The Queen accepted the hand of a demon misstress who guided her to dance away from Gabriel. 

John stood, offering his wife a hand. “Will you do me the honor of a dance, my love?” 

Sarah smiled, taking his hand and standing. “It would be my pleasure.” She turned to Jack. “We’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll be here,” Jack said as they walked toward the dance floor. “Alone.” 

Jack put his chin in his hand again as he watched his father sweep his mother into a spirited foxtrot, uncaring that they were the only ones dancing besides their hosts.

After a while, a few more couples found their way onto the dance floor, keeping their distance from the witches, but his mother only had eyes for his father. Sarah looked at John like he was the only man in the room, stars dancing in her eyes. Jack was envious, but at the same time happy. They didn’t often get time to just have fun and enjoy being with each other.

Jack wanted love like his parents had, wanted someone who looked at him the way his father looked at his mother, like she was a blessed treasure. Jack’s gaze flicked to Gabriel. He was speaking with his current partner, still looking board. Soon. Soon Jack would show Gabriel they were meant to be together and they would dance, looking at each other with stars in their eyes. 

A dance with Gabriel lasted little more than a minute before the next partner was brought and the old escorted away. The Queen’s partners lasted longer, though she was the one who called over a servant to escort them away. Jack noted that she and all her partners talked as much as they danced. Doing business even at a party Jack supposed. 

Jack heaved a sigh as the dancing dragged on, and on, and on. His parents danced like they were going to dance forever, oblivious as to how long they’d been gone. Gabriel changed partners yet again. 

“My lord.”

Jack startled out of his thoughts and looked up at the finely dressed servant in the Queen’s royal black and silver standing at his side. 

“The Queen shall dance with you now.” 

Jack took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet. “Lead on.” 

He wished he could have got some last minute advice from his parents. He smoothed down his clothes as the servant stopped him just short of the dance floor. The werebear the Queen had been dancing with was sent away. 

The Queen’s crimson gaze landed on Jack. She crooked a finger at him. Jack walked to her, bare feet cold on the dance floor. Stone and shells, he prayed to the goddess that he didn’t step on the Queen’s toes. She offered her hand. He kissed her knuckles before taking her hand in his own and laying his other hand on her hip, leading her in a waltz. 

“Well now,” the Queen began, smiling at him. “I must admit, you are quiet the puzzle to me, young witch.” 

“I don’t mean to be, my Queen,” he said, trying to keep the steps straight in his head. “Please allow me to unpuzzle myself to you.” 

She chuckled. “Very well. What is a Wild Witch doing subjecting himself to a social event? Your kind loath everything about galas. About high society and the Courts in general.” 

Jack wanted to scream “to finally be united with my heart mate,” but that wouldn’t go over well. “The invitation did say all eligible bachelors were summoned, my Queen. And I am very eligible.” 

“Hm.” She looked at him, not with disgust or pity, just looked at him. “True indeed. But Wild Witches have a precedent for…  _ declining _ invitations to such events.”

“We do what we want. For better or worse.” 

“Than one of you must have wanted to be here. But which one? Sarah and I have not spoken in months. I can’t see her wanting to put herself through a formal event just to see me. John I know detests spending any time with anyone, let alone members of a Court. That just leaves you, young one.” 

Jack beamed at her. “I’m not such a puzzle to you after all.” He lifted her arm and spun her. 

She was far more graceful than him. She twirled in a whirl of gold and came back, her gaze even more intense. 

“I have the who, but not the why.”

“It’s the same reason most are here. To bask in your beauty.” 

Her stern look broke and she smirked. “You have your mother’s charam, no doubt about that. But it won’t work on me, little Morrison.” 

“Then I must confess to the second reason I’m here. I seek to become your son’s mate.” 

She tilted her head to one side. “Not to speak poorly of my son, but Gabriel is nothing a witch would want. He has no love of the outdoors, no magic beyond his own vampiric talents. I don’t think he would be a good match for you.” 

Or, what she really meant,  _ you are not a good match for my son _ .

“I met him a long time ago. I’ve wanted him ever since. I will win him tonight, but not without your blessing.” 

She gave him a long, quiet stare. “And why would I give it to you?” She didn’t speak with malice or condescension, but with almost more of a merchant down-to-business tone. “There are many here tonight that will offer many things to Gabriel’s fledgeling court. Power. Influence. Titles. Allys. What could you offer my son that no one else could?”

Jack pulled her slightly closer and lowered his voice. “True, all of it. I have no titles the Courts recognize. I have no army to give him. No friends that owe me their allegiance follow me. I cannot whisper in ears and change minds.” Jack paused for a moment, meeting the Queen’s gaze. 

She started back at him, waiting. 

“But Gabriel has all those things already. Or rather, he will. I’ve watched his rise to power. There is no one more capable of raising armies and calling foes to heel than he. Anyone who brought only those to a mating ceremony would be quickly outshadowed by Gabriel’s own brilliance.” 

“And what would you bring that Gabriel would not outshine?” 

Jack beamed. “Myself.” 

She arched an eyebrow at him. A servant stepped up to Jack’s side, his time apparently up. The Queen held up a finger and pointed away. The servant retreated, leaving them alone once more. 

“Go on.” 

He kept dancing, heart beating hard. He’d captured her attention. “I offer what no one else can; myself, my talents, my power. My magic will protect him from harm. My skills will keep his lands forever in bloom. My ire will strike down his foes as sure as his own blade. You want Gabriel to have the best possible addition to his court. Everyone here seeking his hand will be obsolete in a few years. Gabriel will never be able to do what I do, know what I know. I cannot be replaced, there for, I’m valuable.”

“You speak very much like your father,” the Queen said.

“Thank you.” 

“Your father drives a hard bargain for his talents. But always for something a witch would want. Tell me, Jack, son of John. You drive this bargain, but what is it  _ you _ want out of it?” 

“I want Gabriel.” 

Her eyes half closed. “So do all the other eleable offspring of royalty in this room.” 

“No, my Queen. They want the power, the status he has. I want Gabriel himself.” 

Her grip tightened on his hand and shoulder. He ignored her sharp nails biting into him. 

“Right now, if you stripped him of every title and disowned him, none of those gathered here would want him. But I would. Give him to me with nothing, and I will love him. Give him to me with everything, and I will love him. Who in this room could say that besides yourself?” 

The Queen let him spin her once more. When she came back into his arms, she was quiet, staring intently into his eyes. Jack started right back, hoping she would see the depth of his love for her son. 

Finally, she stopped them. She offered her hand, and Jack took it. With Queenly grace, she strut across the floor. Dancers bowed out of her way, parting like reeds before a boat. She brought them to a halt before Gabriel and his current dance partner. Gabriel came to a graceful stop. 

The Queen flicked her free hand. “You are dismissed,” she said to the siren girl partner. 

“Yes, my Queen.” She bowed and scurred off.

“Gabriel, this is Jack.” 

“My Prince,” Jack said as he bowed, heart galloping wildly in his chest. 

“Lord Morrison.” Gabriel nodded back. 

The Queen passed off Jack’s hand to Gabriel. “I think Jack is due a dance.” 

“Of course.” He took Jack’s hand and lightly placed one hand on his hip.

Jack smiled as the rest of the world melted away. Gabriel immediately took the lead, sweeping Jack into a daydream come true. Though Gabriel didn’t smile. That needed to change. 

“You’re very beautiful,” Jack blurted. 

Gabriel smiled, but it was a polite, social smile. “Thank you. You are as well.” 

“You’re not happy.” 

Gabriel’s eyes seemed to focus slightly. “I’m having a wonderful time.” 

Jack shook his head. “It’s alright, I don’t think I’d be happy if my mother was trying to marry me off to a stranger either.” 

Gabriel’s crimson eyes widened a moment, then finally focused on Jack. 

Jack’s tongue tied itself into a knot under that piercing gaze. “I didn’t— I mean—” he stumbled. “Not that I think that Queen— not to say the Queen— ” 

“You don’t strike me as the type that usually stumbles over his words,” Gabriel said. 

Jack blushed. “Not normally. But in front of you—” He clamped his mouth closed before he embarrassed himself.

“I make you stumble your words?” 

Jack nodded, not trusting his tongue anymore. 

Gabriel smirked. “I see. Well, your silver tongue appears to have worked on my mother. I will admit, I’m curious what you said to her.” 

There was no way he could tell Gabriel everything of what he said. At least not yet. “I… I made my case for why I would make a good mate for you.” 

“Did you? And, what did you say that impressed her so?” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure what got me this dance.” He gripped Gabriel a little tighter. “But I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” 

“Curious. Frist, the Wild Witches answer an invitation, and now, one has convinced my mother they warrant a dance with me.” 

“I think I could make you a fine heart— a fine partner,” Jack corrected himself. 

Gabriel cocked his head to one side, looking at Jack very much like the Queen had. “Interesting. They must have been good reasons to sway my mother. What did you promise to give her?” 

“Nothing,” Jack said, truthfully. 

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. 

“Truely,” Jack said. “I promised nothing to her. Everything I have is to give to you.” 

Gabriel’s step faulted so slightly Jack thought he must have imagined it. 

“How can you say something like that so freely?” Gabriel demanded. 

“Because it’s true,” Jack said, half-surprised the butterflies in his stomach hadn’t fluttered out of his mouth. “I’ve watched you for years. There’s nothing I want more than to stand at your side.” 

Gabriel glared at him like a jaguar trying to find a hunter’s hidden trap. “You want nothing?”

“Nothing but to be your mate,” Jack said. He blushed and looked down. “It’s your choice, I only wish to be considered.” 

“And why should I consister you?” Gabriel asked. “You have no standing in the Courts. No army to offer me. No connections.” 

“I don’t come for your power or your title,” Jack said. “I came for you, Gabriel. You can have my talent and my knowledge, you can have it all. I like you. Perhaps in time, you’ll grow to like me too.” 

Gabriel arched an eyebrow, looking at him with open suspicion. “I want to question your motives, but no one has never been so open with me before.” 

Poor Gabriel, so used to everyone wanting to use him. Never trusting that someone would love him for being him, not who he was. “The courts have no hold over me. I have nothing to hide from you, and I wouldn’t hide anything from you either.” 

“Hm.” 

Jack pressed closer to Gabriel so their bodies were flush. “No one else can say they are here for you.” 

“You intrigue me, Witch,” Gabriel said, a smile tugging at his lips. “Which is more than I could say for many tonight.” 

Jack smiled so hard he was sure his face would crack. “You don’t have to decide now. I will wait as long as you need to decide what’s best for you. Which I hope is me.” It  _ would _ be him.

The hand on Jack’s hip slid lower, into a more intimate position. “You are a temping little minx,” Gabriel said. “And I was honest earlier. You are beautiful.” 

Jack’s blush deepened. Many had called him beautiful before, but none of them had been Gabriel. 

The hand left his hip and appeared under his chin, lifting his face up. Jack stared into the beautiful crimson eyes, fantasizing about waking up to them for the rest of time. 

Gabriel leaned closer. Jack’s heart stopped and his eyes widened. Was Gabriel— yes! He was going to kiss him! This was everything he had ever dreamed it— 

“Announcing Princess Opal and Prince Foxglove of the Ageless Plane,” cried the usher from the grand staircase. 

Gabriel pulled away. The daydream shattered as Gabriel looked at the staircase. Jack nearly let out a scream. He glared up to see who dared take Gabriel’s attention. 

Two golden beings were slowly descending the staircase. On the right was a male Faye. He wore a golden tunic and cape embroidered with white silk thread. His long golden hair was drawn back in braids and held in place by a golden circlet. 

The woman to his left was nearly a mirror image of the man. Her long, flowing gown was as white as fresh snow, golden thread embroidery lacing along the hems, belt, and cuffs. Her hair was the exact same shade of gold as the man’s, but twice as long. The gold circlet on her brow was nearly hidden by her hair. Both of them had lily white skin, smooth as silk. Their faces and forms had an unearthly perfection that only the High Faye possessed. 

Their feet made no noise as they descended. Jack’s scowl deepened. High Faye royalty didn’t mingle with anything less than first born heirs to the most powerful of Courts. Even  _ he _ knew that.

“What are  _ they _ doing here?” he hissed. 

Gabriel didn’t answer. He walked away from Jack, leaving him on the dance floor alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Who could have seen this coming?! 
> 
> Jack was so close to having the dream come true! D:


	4. Stage... This Wasn't Part of the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is Jack going to handle rejection? D:

**Stage…. This Wasn’t Part of The Plan**

Jack watched in horror as Gabriel and the Queen hurried to greet the newcomers. The Faye pair kissed the Queen’s hand in turn. Gabriel offered his arm to the princess, sweeping her into a dance. The Queen led the Faye prince to her personal table and engaged him in conversation. Jack’s mouth went dry as his heart struggled to stay in one piece. 

A hard elbow in his side broke Jack out of his emotional freefall. He stumbled, nearly falling to the highly polished dance floor. 

“Out of the way human,” growled a massive, brown werehawk. “The Prince is done with you.” 

The ground seemed to fracture under Jack’s feet. He felt every single condescending gaze in the room on him like a scrye spell. Jack blushed so hard his face felt aflame. He took a step and the world seemed to shift as he walked, trying to pitch him onto his ass. The walk seemed to stretch on and on, lengthening in front of him as he tried to make it back to his table. The not-whispered-whispers from every angle reached his burning ears.

_ How humiliating. It’s delicious to see. _

_ Humans forget their place. _

_ The balls of that Witch to make a play for a Prince, like he’s worthy.  _

Finally, Jack reached the safe harbor of his table. At some point, his parents had returned from the dance floor. Bless the goddess! His mother reached out and took his hand when he sat. 

“Oh, Jack. It’s not so bad.” 

No, he’d only been upstaged by a pair of perfect pricks. In front of dozens of beings that had savored every second of his humiliation. He glared down at the dregs of the clams and curled his hands into fists. 

Nyx stood from her curled up position and rubbed herself against his chest, purring loudly. 

“I had it,” he muttered. “I had the Queen’s favor. I had Gabriel’s attention and it just….” He glanced at the dance floor.

Gabriel twirled the princess, smiling and laughing with her like they had been dancing together forever. Jack’s blood boiled. How dare she make Gabriel laugh! His nails broke through the skin of his palm. 

“Jack. Look at me.” 

His father’s voice made the red around his vision fade. He turned and looked across the table. John’s hands were clasped, resting on the table top, looking very much like he was about to lecture Jack on the fundamentals of magic.

“Know your enemy. Do you know who they are, son?”

“High Faye,” Jack spat. 

John nodded. “Do you know which Court?” 

“Does it matter?” Jack’s gaze flicked back to the royal table. 

The Queen poured wine for Prince Fuck-Face. They smiled at each other. Why was she so taken with him for doing nothing? On the dance floor, Gabriel’s gaze was clear and engaged, not bored and looking past his partner. 

The Faye literally did  _ nothing _ , while Jack had to work so hard to earn a scrap of attention. He had to wait, he had to  _ win _ the right to a dance with Gabriel from the Queen. And all these two had to do was show their unnervingly too-perfect faces. Blood dripped freely from Jack’s palm. 

“Jack!” 

He tore his gaze away and looked back at his father.

“Listen to me,” John said. “The cards told us those two are your strongest competitors. You must take them seriously.”

Jack gritted his teeth. “I don’t know what I could do against that.” He nodded toward the golden pair. “I’m not that beautiful. Or rich.” 

His blond hair looked like straw compared to theirs. Every light freckle across his nose and cheek were like scars next to their clear, porcelain skin. His eyes would never sparkle like theirs and his voice would never be musical and light like a song bird’s. He was dirty, and gravelly, and  _ human _ .

He wanted to break them. See their flawless beauty cracked and shattered on the ground, leaving them with nothing since they were  _ nothing _ without it.

Sarah growled. “High Faye are vapid, disconnected creatures. They view everyone as beneath them. They care little for what happens beyond their bubble.” 

“Then what are they doing here?” Jack snapped. 

“They’re probably just playing, like cruel children with toy someone else was enjoying. They want it because someone else has it.” 

“You can beat them,” John said. “You just have to help Gabriel and the Queen see past their golden facade to the nothing that lies beyond.”

“I don’t know how,” Jack spat. Despair ate away at him. What could he do? One witch could never match a High Faye in beauty or wealth. He hung his head, holding it in his hands. “How could I hope to equal them?”

“You don’t have to equal them. You just have to subtract them from the equation,” Sarah said. 

Jack lifted his head and looked into his mother’s deep blue eyes. Her gaze was cold and serious. He knew what she meant. And damn it, he wanted to  _ subtract  _ those bastards with every thread of his being.

“Think, darling,” she whispered. “What can be done to lay low a foe like this?”

Jack wracked his memory. The Fair Folk were powerful creatures made of magic. Most magics had little to no effect on them. They could be poisoned, though High Faye didn’t eat meat, or  _ any _ animal products. And they were insufferablly vocal about how beastial any other diet was. Damn it, the salad course had already been served. 

He hadn’t accounted for High Faye showing up when he’d poisoned the wine. But even if he had, the Queen was no doubt serving them the priceless bottles from her own personal stores. There was no way he could have gained access to those. 

No one in this room would accost the pair, even in a rage. Of course it couldn’t be easy to just send an enraged werejaguar queen to dispatch them. 

Sarah squeezed his hand. “You’ll have to do this yourself.” 

Jack closed his eyes. If he couldn’t poison them, or magic them, or turn the others against them, how could he remove them? What were their weaknesses? They couldn’t cross saltlines, and salt did reduce their magical potency. But that was it.

_ Iron _ , Nyx said. 

Jack’s eyes snapped open. Yes! Iron! Even being near it would make them physically ill. He let go of his mother’s hands and grabbed his glass of wine. He stuck his fingers in it, then drew sigils on the table. His parents watched intently. 

With single minded focus, Jack drew and drew. The forms became more intricate as he worked the circle from the outside in. Purity. Strength. Earth. Transmute. John handed Jack something. He took it without thinking, too intent on shaping the sigils until they were perfect.

Then he looked up to see what was in his hand. A small, dull butter knife glinted in the candlelight. Perfect. He placed it in the center of the circle. He put his hand on either side of the small blade and muttered the simple incantation under his breath. 

Magic gathered in the air, saturating the castle. Jack opened himself up to it. It flowed into him through the soles of his bare feet, from the points of his antlers down his neck. Jack closed his eyes once more and turned himself into a conduit for the magic. It poured into him like pure water into a vessel. 

He loved this part, feeling the power, the mystery, the limitless possibilities of what he could do with just a whim and his will. He directed the magic down his arms, pushing it out his fingertips and into the sigils, bending the magic to his will. Jack could just make out little whispers on the verge of his hearing murmured in his head. Or was it his own voice? He was never sure. He opened the spiritual third eye. 

The world swam in blue from his aura, the gray of his father, and the maroon of his mother’s. The sigils on the table shimmered— yellow, red, copper, gold, gray— in his Sight. 

Magic filled the circle, pulsing like a heartbeat against the butter knife, waiting. The dull nickel of the knife resisted the magic surrounding it. Jack activated the first sigil. Strength. It glowed red. Earth. The green glow overshadowed the red. Purity. White. And finally, Transmute. Yellow. All four colors blended together.

The knife burned a bright gold, nearly blinding his third eye. It pulsed for a beat, two beats, then the glow faded. The once bright sigils faded, finished with their work. Jack closed his magic sight and opened his eyes. 

Nothing had changed about the knife. It hadn’t grown a point, or a dazzling shine. The only difference was a slightly darker gray color that was hardly noticeable. Exhaustion hit him as all the magic that had buoyed him up bled out of him. He slumped in his seat, letting out a breath. 

Sarah picked up the knife and inspected it. She whistled. “Very nice, Jack.” she passed it over to John. 

Jack crossed his arms and laid his head down. He was almost light headed from the rush of magic leaving him. Something shook his arm.

He opened his eyes. “What?”

John chuckled. “Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

“I’m not sleeping,” Jack said, then yawned. 

“You’ve been out for a half an hour,” John told him. “Dinner is here.” 

Jack sat up as a small army of servants approached the table. Three of them approached, placing trays covered with dome plate covers before each of them. Jack yawned as the lids were removed. 

“Lobster bisque with a side of lemon drizzled wild rice pilaf, Lobster-tail biscuits, and a pale lager imported from the mortal realm.” 

“Thank you,” Sarah said with a nod. 

John picked up the lager as the servants bowed and left. “Haven’t had a good beer since my last trip home.” 

Sarah put a hand over the top and forced him to lower it back to the table. “Wait.” 

The servants arranged the side dishes to be easily accessed, put out more silk napkins and golden utinles before leaving them in peace. 

“Jack, if you’ll have Nyx do her thing,” Sarah said. “Before your father gets himself killed over a beer.” 

“It’s a good beer,” John defended. “I’d survive.” 

Jack shook his head. His father thought he could outlive the gods. “Nyx.” 

She uncurled from her place on the empty chair beside him and stretched. W _ hat was that? I didn’t hear a please Nyx will you save my life? _

“Come on,” Jack muttered. “Stop being being dramatic.” 

Nyx stood, arching her back for a stretch before hopping onto the table and strutting to the food.

“You need to be careful about expending too much magic, Jack,” Sarah said as Nyx sniffed her bowl.

“He’s fine,” John said with a wave of his hand. “He’s young and powerful. You only learn your limits by going over them.”

“‘M fine, Mom,” Jack told her with a lazy smile. “A little food and I’ll be right back on top of my game. How’d I do on the transmutation?” 

“Really good,” Sarah said. “You’re a natural at it.” 

“I should have given it a point.” 

“Too suspicious if you’re caught with it,” John said, picking up his beer when Nyx gave it the all clear scoff and haughty flick of her tail. “No one will suspect a butter knife.” 

_ This isn’t fish _ , Nyx griped as she glared up at him, golden eyes narrowed. 

“Maybe that will be the next course,” Jack said. “I said seafood, I assumed it would be fish.”

Nyx’s eyes narrowed to slits. _ If the next course isn’t fish, I will be biting at your toes the rest of the night. _

Jack grabbed his spoon. “Lobster is a type of fish, this is fine right?” 

Nyx rolled her eyes and turned her back on him with a flick of her tail. That was a yes. Jack tucked into his bisque, gulping it down without tasting it. It nearly burnt his tongue, but that wasn’t enough to deter him. 

Sarah sighed. “Slow down, no one is going to steal it from you.” 

“I will.” John reached across the table for one of the biscuits.

Jack pulled the plate out of reach. “You have your own.” He stuffed one in his mouth. 

“You don’t even like lobster,” John said, frowning as he took a bite of one of his own. 

“Children, the both of you. You’re acting like there aren’t going to be four more courses and dessert.” 

John and Jack smirked at each other. 

“Bet I could eat more than you,” Jack said.

“Only in your dreams, boy.” 

Sarah let her head fall back as she sighed. “Jack, you’re trying to be a prince-consort. Can you please start acting like one?” 

Jack blushed and backed off protecting his biscuits like a wild animal. “You’re right.” It was going to take some getting used to being married to royalty when he and Gabriel were mates. He looked over at Gabriel. 

The Queen had left the table, leaving Gabriel alone with the two High Faye. Not. Good. She was giving them unchaperoned time. Ugh! Jack couldn’t move forward with the plan fast enough. 

He reached out and drummed his fingers on his staff as Gabriel laughed at something the Faye said. What could they possibly say that was so funny?  _ Oh dear, I’m so pretty I’ve never had to earn anything in my life, isn’t it just so funny? _ Those had better be polite laughs because Gabriel was far too smart to be enchanted by beings so stupid. 

Those fancy asshats probably wouldn’t touch this amazing food. It would be some stupid reason, like it was too starchy. They couldn’t  _ possibly _ eat something with a face. They already had all the morning dew they could possibly eat. 

Jack sulked as he guzzled his beer in one go and thumped the glass down. He had to know what they were talking about. He plucked the small, round crystal from the head of the staff. He clenched the crystal in his palm and let his mind slide into the clear depths. 

His body vanished as his mind pulled free. His vision turned fuzzy around the edges as he pulled back and back, out of the castle and toward the stars. 

_ Gabriel, _ Jack throught, bending the scrying spell’s power toward the intended target. 

His mind stopped drifting away. Jack focused on the sweet curve of Gabriel’s lips, the silken-shine of his hair, the softness of his skin. 

A force beyond his own enveloped him, pulling him back toward the castle. 

Jack shut out the view of the castle and kept his concentration on the broad shoulders and trim waist that he saw every night in his dreams. His sole focus was on Gabriel and the spell obeyed, bringing him to the vampyre in question. His astral projected form came to stand before the royal table, everything else fuzzy.

The princess laughed, her voice like a spring bell. “You’re just like, a ray of sunshine on a really not sunny day.” 

Jack cringed. Bones of the Goddess, was she _ that  _ dumb? Gabriel was a vampyre. The sun hurt his enchanted scenes!  _ His face is the sun! _ Jack shouted, though he had no voice.  _ His smile is brighter than any sunbeam and his presence warms any room he enters like a crisp spring morning _ ! 

“Thank you, princess,” Gabriel said with a handsome smile. “You are quite beautiful yourself.” 

She laughed again like Gabriel had said something funny. 

“Your manners are most impeccable,” the prince added, making Gabriel turn to look at him. “Usually most courts outside the Ageless Realm lack... sophistication.” 

Jack swung at the bastard’s head, but his fist passed right through the skull without connecting with anything.  _ Don’t insult him, you son of a bitch! The only thing sophisticated about you is your inflated sense of self-importance! _

Gabriel inclined his head. “Thank you. I am trying to put together something… interesting.” 

“Oooh,” the princess said, putting her chin in both hands. “Like an outdoor sculpture gallery?” 

If Jack’s astral form could retch, he would have. 

Somehow, Gabriel didn’t gape at her stupidity. “No, my lady. I’m hoping to put together a court that will elevate me through the ranks.” 

She twirled a lock of golden hair around her index finger. “Oh. Well, I guess that too. But a sculpture gallery is all the rage right now. You  _ need  _ to have one.” 

“I’ll put that on the list,” Gabriel said, the corner of his eye twitching.

“It’s the only  _ practical _ place to have one’s garden party,” the prince added with a little laugh. “I mean, where else would you have one? The veranda?” 

The prince and princess laughed together, like the very idea of having a party anywhere near a veranda was just  _ so _ funny. Crows, their names should be Bunny and Tip. 

Gabriel laughed with them, but it seemed more to be polite than because he got the joke. “That is good to know. However, I’m not the best host at parties.” 

Princess Bunny batted her eyelashes at him. “That can be changed. I’m a very good hostess, I’ll teach you, and then you’ll have the court everyone accepts ball invitations to.” 

The corner of Gabriel’s mouth twitched for the barest of seconds. It hit Jack then. The aloof attitude, staring into the distance, the general distaste. Gabriel didn’t like parties, he detested them. 

_ Oh, my love, _ Jack cooed.  _ I hate them too _ . They could hate them together. If only these assholes would get out of the way!

“Parties are the only way to increase a court’s social standing,” Prince Tip said, matter of factly. “Only through social connections does one gain power. And you  _ do _ want power, don’t you?” 

Jack knew nothing about the power dynamic of the Courts, but even  _ he _ knew there was so much more to it than just throwing parties to talk to people. Gabriel would need supportive courtiers, spies, advisors, beings of talent. 

And all these airheads talked about was parties! Nothing about Gabriel himself, nothing about how they could support him, nothing they could give. They just assumed them being High Faye was all they needed. 

Gabriel smiled. “I do want power. I want something rare, that no other vampyre court has.” 

_ Me! _ Jack shouted.  _ You want me! _

Something touched him. Jack’s astral form rocketed backwards, slamming back into his body. He rocked in the chair, everything blurry as his two forms figured out how they fit back together. 

“Jack!” came his father’s stern voice. 

His eyes uncrossed and feeling came back to his body. Jack shook himself back to consciousness and looked at his father. 

“What did you See?” 

“That they are vapid assholes only concerned about parties. They didn’t even notice that he  _ hates _ parties.” 

John and Sarah looked at each other and nodded. 

“Sounds about right,” Sarah said. 

“Did you get anything we can use against them?” John asked. 

Jack shook his head. “No. Other than they think just being them is enough to win Gabriel’s hand.” And sadly, it seemed to be working. “I bet their grandparents did all the work and they think they don’t need to do anything but have tea parties to be powerful.” 

John snorted. “Jack, that’s every third generation court and beyond. Why do you think no court stays on top long? The idiot heirs fuck everything up and then the first generation of a new court takes over. If Gabriel is stupid enough to take idiots as his mate, then he deserves to have his court flounder.” 

“He’s not stupid,” Jack snapped. “Just blinded by pre-made power and influence.” Gabriel needed to be unblinded. Jack had to act. For Gabriel’s sake. “What would get them away from Gabriel’s table?” 

“You’re going to take them on together?” Sarah asked. “Son, the faye are forbidden to use their magic on each other, but they have no qualms about using it on a human.” 

“I know,” Jack said. “I’m not planning on taking them on together. Divide and conquer. What would cut brother and sister from each other’s side?” 

“Besides a tea party,” Sarah said. 

“Anything that gives them power,” John said. “High Faye hate anything with magical power that they don’t possess.” 

Jack shook his head. “The only thing of power I have is my staff and it’s not like I could throw it and they’d chase it.” If only it was as easy as tossing his staff out the window and they leapt out after it. 

Sarah stroked her chin. “We’re thinking of them as fairy. But if there is one thing I know about rich women—all rich women—they love jewelry. The gaudier the better.” 

“Do you think she’ll really leave her brother’s side for—” 

His mother gave him a deadpan look. “Jack, high society women have killed each other over a single, ugly ring. She’ll leave the table for something suitably shiny.” 

“But she’d have to notice a jewel to retrieve it,” John said. “We can’t just walk by with a gem. Even if  _ we _ were invisible, a floating gem is suspicious.” 

How to get the woman away from the table of her own will? In a way that wouldn’t send her brother and possibly Gabriel to her aid, that didn’t reveal Jack’s involvement. Surely Gabriel would tell her strange jewelry just didn’t appear in the castle. What if she lost a jewel though? 

“Do you think she would go after a jewel that she’d lost?” he asked. 

Sarah pondered that a moment. “Definitely. Especially if it completed her outfit. They couldn’t be seen when improperly accessorized.” 

Jack called up the woman’s image in his mind’s eye. The necklace would be too difficult to make her lose. Same for the rings. Bracelets, maybe? Even with a spell to help levitate the jewelry off, the hands were mobile, it could easily mess up the plan. An earring maybe? That would be a lot easier. But how to make her leave the table where she would be alone? 

Someone would have to carry it away to a secluded spot. He knew just the being.

“Where’s Nyx?” 

Sarah grinned and nodded her head at Jack’s plate. He looked down. The remaining biscuits had been stolen off his plate, pulled apart, the lobster bits eaten out of them. The thief was hunkered down, paws pulled under her, tail curled around her as she lapped the last of lobster bisque right out of the bowl. 

Jack scoffed. “How long was I gone?”

“Long enough not to notice Nyx eat your meal,” his mother chuckled. 

Nyx looked up, pink tongue licking her lips.  _ You scry, you lose _ , she said, cleaning the bits of soup from her whiskers. 

Jack picked her up by her scruff and placed her on his shoulder. “Time to earn that bisque.” 

Nyx settled herself around his neck like a furry scarf and closed her eyes.  _ Alright. What are we doing? _

“We’re starting Stage Five.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:) Jack's ready to show those fairy bitch's just who's going to be the last one standing.


	5. Stage Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY (early) HALLOWEEEEEN!
> 
> This chapter also counts for @bloody76week because I was going to write a bunch of little prompts for that but then @gizaartworks 's idea JUMPED THE WIP WAITING LINE.
> 
> And OH MY GOSH! This fic has fan art now! Two amazing artists @kureyoshijo and @annie_drew19 made my YEAR! Everyone go see their crazy good work!!  
https://twitter.com/kureyoshijo/status/1182357450118189056 Jack with Nyx  
https://twitter.com/annie_drew19/status/1179851348017369088 Jack and Sarah

**Stage Five**

“What’s your plan, Jack?” his mother asked. 

Jack slid the iron butterknife up his sleeve. “Get one alone, then the other.” 

“What do you need from us?” John added. 

Jack contemplated a moment. “I could use an invisibility spell strong enough to get me by all three of them at the table.” 

“That will work against the Faye, but the vampyre will still be able to smell you,” his mother said. 

_ It’s true, you do stink of human _ , Nyx added. 

John stoked his chin. “There are plenty of ways to mask your scent, but the vampyre would still smell  _ something _ .” He looked at his wife. “Plane shift?” 

“Don’t be so dramatic. Besides, that will take too long to wear off. I’ll put tracelessness on him. Dulls everything about him. The vampyre will only smell another werewolf or something.” 

“With the invisibility,” John said. 

Sarah scoffed. “Well of course. It doesn’t work if everyone could see him now does it?” 

“Can we not bicker while I’m trying to save my heartmate from marrying a couple of High Faye idiots that only want to use him to throw parties?” Jack asked.

“Do you need any help with anything?” Sarah asked, looking into his eyes. “ _ Anything _ ?” 

Jack smiled at her. “No, mom. This is my heartmate. I need to fight for him, and I’ll win.” 

She teared up, smile blooming across her face. “I’m so proud of you, Jack. I swear, yesterday you were just a little boy, barely an apprentice at my side, and here you are, claiming your heartmate as a man.” She reached out and took John’s hand, squeezing it tight. “Our little boy, John.” 

John kissed her forehead and then smiled at his son. “He’s spreading his wings.”

Emotions welled up in Jack’s chest. Happiness that he had made his parents proud, apprehension that taking his heart-mate meant he would have to leave them, but mostly excitement to finally have Gabriel at his side. He beamed at his parents.

“I’ll make you proud.” 

“You always have.” Sarah let go of her husband and pulled a handful of powder from the inner pocket of her cloak. 

With a quick huff, she blew it into Jack’s face. He coughed, closing his eyes and trying not to wave the musty-smelling powder away. John reached out and placed a hand on Jack’s forehead. The world dulled to a washed out gray. Sounds faded into a distant hum, the shadows darkened as the golden light of the candles washed out to a lack-luster yellow. Jack became little more than a dull ripple of non-importance in a vibrant world. 

“Give ‘em hell my boy,” John said, his eyes looking uncharacteristically misty.

Jack glanced around to make sure the spells hadn’t been noticed. No gazes seemed too interested. And even if there was, no one would be able to see him now. The spells were working perfectly.

_ Now what? _ Nyx asked from his shoulder. 

_ I’m getting us into position, _ Jack said, carefully sliding out from his chair and heading to the wall.  _ I’ll tell you the plan when we get there. _

Keeping out of the way of swirling skirts, rowdy shapeshifters, and servants darting every which way was a trying experience. Luckily— or unluckily depending on the moment— the beer and wine had helped diminish everyone’s attention to their surroundings. It took longer than he would have liked to get across the room, but finally, Jack approached Gabriel’s table. 

He made sure to keep to the farthest wall as he approached. Gabriel’s smooth voice tugged at his heart, beckoning him closer. But Princess Bunny’s oh-so-perfect laugh rubbed across his ears like sandpaper. She’d be handled soon enough. He just had to find the right place.

Slowly, Jack made his way by the royal table. Gabriel sniffed. Jack grimaced and kept moving. Gabriel sniffed again, eyes narrowing. Shit!

Jack slowed down, making sure every step was silent. Gabriel’s gaze slid over him and kept going. One careful step at a time, Jack moved beyond the table. Once he was well out of range, he let out the breath he’d been holding.

_ Your mate is back that way, _ Nyx said, patting his cheek with a paw. 

_ I know. We need to find a secluded spot for you to run to. _

Nyx shook her head.  _ I don’t like running. _

_ I doubt our quarry will chase you too fast. But you have to get her to a place where we can be alone. _

Nyx lifted herself up into a half-crouch on his shoulder. She glanced around, her golden eyes taking in everything about the ballroom. She patted his face again. 

_ Go that way. _

Jack waved her paw away.  _ Okay, okay. _ He went the way she demanded. It was curtained off by a large tapestry depicting a royal vampire on a rearing nightmare. Nyx leapt down, slipping under the martial. 

_ Hidden hallway _ , she said. C _ ome along. _

_ It’s not as easy for me _ , he grumbled, sliding along the way and ducking behind the curtain.

It was nothing but darkness beyond. After a moment, his eyes adjusted. Just enough light came from the sparse torch sconces for him to see. It was a many-windowed hall that seemed to go on forever. A few yards away were a pair of doors that looked like they led to a wide balcony. Nyx put her paw on the door and pushed. It opened with a creak of wood and rusty hinges. Jack froze, waiting to see if the noise brought anyone to investigate. 

No one appeared. Not a whisper of a noise came their way. All the servants seemed to be busy elsewhere. 

_ Will this do? _ Nyx asked. 

Jack followed her out the door and onto the balcony to inspect. There was nothing but forest beyond. No guard towers had any view of this balcony. With the door shut behind them, any noise would be almost nonexistent. Only a vampyre that wasn’t currently in the middle of a loud, boisterous ball would be able to hear them.

“Oh yes,” Jack whispered. “This will do perfectly.” 

_ What’s the plan? _ Nyx asked, sitting at his feet. 

“I’m going to make some of the female’s jewelry fall off her. You’re going to grab it and lead her to this balcony.” 

Nyx rubbed her face against his leg.  _ She looked like a bitch. She’s going to make someone else chase me.  _

Very true. Princess perfect would snap her fingers and have a servant fetch her bauble from a cat. 

_ We should make it personal _ , Nyx said.  _ I’ll draw blood and make it a feud. _

“High Faye do love their blood feuds,” Jack murmured. He stooped and scratched her ears. “But I don’t want to put you in danger. They still have magic. And Perfect Prince had a sword. I’m sure he knows how to use it.” That’s probably the only thing he knew how to do.

Nyx leaned into the scratches.  _ Danger is my middle name _ , she said. 

Jack nearly laughed. “Of course it is.” 

Nyx strutted off toward the dividing tapestry. Jack followed, stopping behind the fabric. He crouched in the shadows, put his hand on Nyx’s head, and linked their minds and eyes. He had a moment of space-displacement as he went from six-foot-one to a single foot tall. 

She slipped under the curtain, back into the ballroom. Her senses threatened to overwhelm Jack. There were so many sounds and smells pulling at his attention. How did cats deal with so much input?

_ We’re better _ , Nyx thought. 

She belly-crawled into position in a dark corner. From their vantage point, Jack had a good view of Gabriel’s table. Princess Perfect sat with her back to them, sitting perfectly straight, one hand politely in her lap. Prince Perfect put his hand on Gabriel’s thigh, stroking it slowly. Jack gagged. 

Nyx scoffed.  _ Turn me into a jaguar and let me eat their stupid faces. _

_ Tempting, but that will make too much of a scene _ . 

The princess laughed. “Oh Gabriel, you are just so funny!” She brushed back a lock of hair and tucked it behind her pointed ear. 

A large, sparkling earring dangled from the lobe. It was a diamond an inch around latticed with gold. That would make a good target, and Nyx would easily be able to carry it. Careful to keep his voice low, Jack cast the telekinesis spell, gently working off the back clasp of the earring. 

If it just popped off her ear, it would look suspicious. He needed her to do that stupid laugh again where she threw her head back. 

_ Come on _ , Nyx said, crouched and ready to spring.  _ Faye are the worst at doing anything,  _ she grumbled. 

_ Maybe Gabriel will say something funny again soon.  _

_ He better or I’m just going to pounce on her face and take a bite _ .

At that moment, Gabriel leaned in close to the Princess, lifting his hand and brushing her hair back. 

Shit, shit, shit! Jack let the spell go a moment before Gabriel’s finger brushed by the jewelry. Damn it. Gabriel’s hand withdrew and the hair fell back into place. 

_ I’ll rip it out of her flesh myself _ , Nyx said, adjusting her paws to spring. 

_ You’re very bloodthirsty tonight _ , Jack said, keeping her still so she didn’t blow their cover. 

She cocked an ear back toward his body. _ I’m a reflection of yourself. _

_ You’re a magically bounded creature of the ether in the form of a familiar, he said. You’re just a—  _

_ Shard of your soul. _

_ —Helper and guide _ , he finished, shaking off what she was implying.  _ Now hush and stay focused. _

Nyx metaphorically shrugged at him. Jack refused to acknowledge her meaning and refocused his mind on the task at hand. Once more, he sent the magic out of his fingertips, through the air, and to the earring. It lifted up a fraction, waiting for the right moment. 

_ Come on _ , Nyx growled. 

Princess Bunny smiled at Gabriel. Her brother said something. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. Jack flicked the earring off her ear and dropped the spell. The jewelry arched through the air and dropped to the marble floor out of easy reach. 

“Oh dear,” Bunny gasped. “My earring! Silly me.” 

_ Now _ ! 

Nyx surged forward. In an instant, she stood over the earring. 

“What is that?” Bunny asked. 

Nyx scooped up the earring and looked over at the high faye, jewel dangling from her teeth. 

“A Faye cat!” she cooed, clapping her hands together. “How adorable, it's going to get my earring for me. Come here, kitty.”

Jack didn’t need to be sharing a brain with Nyx to feel the epic eye roll she did. He’d be surprised if every witch ever didn’t feel it. 

Princess Bunny patted her lap. “Come here pretty, pretty kitty. That’s mine and you’ll bring it to me.” 

_ No, you come here _ . Nyx turned tail and ran for the hall Jack was waiting in. 

He released his mind from hers. His consciousness snapped back to his body. With a mental kick in the balls, Jack was back in his own head, vision quickly clearing. Somewhere in the shadows, Nyx paused, waiting. 

“Did that cat just take your earring, darling?” Prince Tip asked with a sneer clear in his nasally voice. 

“No, of course not,” she said, pout so clear Jack could picture it. “It’s a poor, wretched creature who wants me to notice it and take it under my wing.” Her voice went up in pitch. “I’m very good with animals, as you well know, brother dear. They just all love me so much.”

“I’m sure you are,” Gabriel’s voice said. “Shall I retrieve the earring for you?” 

_ No! _ Jack willed the universe to bend to his will. 

“No, no, your Grace,” Bunny said, her voice high. “I wouldn’t dream of asking you, our host, to do something so menial. I’ll comfort the poor creature and it will return it to me.” Her chair scraped along the floor. “I’ll be right back.” 

Nyx waited as the high heels click-clacked toward them. Jack stayed still. The tapestry moved aside, letting light spill into the hall, illuminating Nyx’s dark form. 

“There you are, pretty kitty,” came the Princess’ syrupy-sweet voice. “Thank you for getting my earring. Bring it here. Now.” 

_ As if _ . Nyx bolted down the hall toward the balcony. 

“You filthy little beast!” the Princess snarled under her breath. 

Nyx zipped by Jack’s hiding place, the clack of heels following her. He held his breath as the Princess rushed by him, so intent on Nyx she was blind to anything else. Lifting her finger, she pointed, and a beam of sickly green magic shot toward Nyx. Jack’s heart leapt into his throat. That was a disintegration spell!

_ Turn! _

Nyx made a sharp right and the spell struck the floor. A ten-foot long strip of tile suddenly had an inch-deep groove in it from the spell. Without missing a step, Nyx darted out of the hall through the doorway to the balcony. The huffy princess followed. 

Well, Jack couldn’t just approach her now, knowing she had a spell as powerful as disintegrate at her command. He’d need to get close without alerting her to the danger in order to use the knife. 

And he knew just the thing. He changed his form to look like her brother. Golden clothes, smug attitude. He couldn’t make a sword from nothing, he’d just have to hope she didn’t notice its absence. 

Hurrying after the pair, he made it onto the balcony as the Princess kicked at Nyx. The golden high heel missed the cat by a scant inch as Nyx ducked. Like a well-trained actress hitting her mark, Nyx dropped the earring and darted into the shadows, vanishing. 

“Filthy rat,” the Princess swore, picking up her earring. 

“Darling,” Jack said, trying not to vomit hearing himself speak in the prince’s nasally drawl. He stepped forward onto the balcony. “Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine,” she snapped, standing up and holding her earring away from her like it was poisoned. “But now my outfit is ruined! That foul creature desecrated it. Imagine if that thing got cat hair on my dress?” 

Ruined? Because of cat hair? None of his outfits where complete without— He pushed that thought aside. “Unthinkable. But no one here is smart enough to notice a missing accessory.” 

“It’s such a shame.” She tossed the earring over the balcony. “I didn’t hate these.” She took off the other earring and threw it off the balcony as well.

Jack very nearly lunged for the things as they tumbled over the banister. He could have used those diamonds! Hell, he could have traded that much gold for half a year’s worth of— 

“Are we nearly done here?” she asked, messing with her hair so it covered her ears. 

“Yes, we should return to the table before we are missed.” 

“Not that, you dolt. Are we nearly done with the game? I’ve grown bored of it.” 

Jack’s lips twitched into a sneer before he caught himself and smoothed his expression into a placid smile. “The job isn’t finished yet.” 

She rolled her eyes. “You are so obsessed with winning. We  _ have _ won, darling brother. The vampyre is entranced with us. We have the Queen eating out of the palm of our hands. When we return, I'm sure he’ll be falling all over himself to propose to us both.” She laughed. “I mean, who wouldn’t? Have you _ seen  _ the riff raff that showed up? As if they had a chance.”

Jack had to pry his jaw open and force himself to answer. “I haven’t bothered.” 

“Typical.” She smoothed her hair and re-adjusted her crown. “Your eyes are always on the men and not the surrounding peasants. There is no one of significance here. No wonder the vampyre is salivating all over us. I mean, they invited witches. Can you believe it?  _ Witches _ .” 

Jack smiled as he slid the knife down his sleeve into his palm. “How barbaric. I expected more class.” 

“As did I. Now can we please fuck this vampire already so we can get home and out of this slum?” 

“My thoughts exactly.” He offered her his hand. “Let's finish this.” 

She put her smooth, unblemished-by-work hand in his. Jack grabbed her wrist. With a sharp tug, he yanked her to him and swung the knife up. 

The impact tore through silk and skin easily, the dull blade sinking deep into her slight frame. 

She froze, a small, wheezing gasp escaping from her lips. Her eyes bulged as a trickle of pink blood oozed from the corner of her mouth. Gray veins spiderwebbed up her throat, reaching her cheeks. 

“Brother?” she wheezed. “Why?”

Jack smiled at her. “Because Gabriel deserves someone better than you.” He twisted the iron butterknife. “He deserves his heartmate at his side.” 

The gray veins surged across her too-perfect face. Her skin turned ashen. With a soft pop, she burst like an overripe melon. Golden glitter rained down around him, coating the floor with the High Faye’s remains. All that  remained was the iron butterknife that had been lodged in her abdomen. 

Jack dropped the Prince’s form, reverting back to himself. 

Nyx trotted over, stopped in the pile of glitter, and took a shit in it.

“Really?” Jack half-heartedly scolded as he slid the iron knife back up his sleeve.

She covered her last insult by kicking her back paws several times before strutting away.  _ That’s what she gets for trying to disintegrate me! _

Jack kelt, putting both hands on her cheeks. “My ferocious beast.” He leaned down, placing their foreheads together. Muttering the familiar spell, he wove his magic around Nyx. When he opened his eyes, he was looking into the eyes of her much larger, black jaguar form. Her purr rattled his ribcage. 

_ We should have just started with this. _

“I’ll lure the other one out here. I should be able to get in close enough before he can go for his sword. But you are my back up, okay?” 

She blinked her huge, yellow eyes, rounded ears swiveling back. _ I always have your back. _ She rubbed her face against his, long tail slowly drifting back and forth.  _ Don’t get stabbed, okay? _

“I’m doing the stabbing here.” He kissed her big, wet nose. “Don’t be seen.” He stood up and dusted the glitter off himself before assuming Princess Not So Hot Now’s likeness. 

He ran his fingers through the long hair, making sure it covered his ears. It was strange to look at his hands and see dainty fingers and smooth skin. He liked his callused plams and the rough, uneven knuckles. 

“Wish me luck.” He grimaced at the high-pitched whine that came out of his mouth. 

_ Ah-hm? _ Nyx said, nodding at the pile of gold.  _ You should take care of that so he’s not warned by the death glitter _ .

“You’re right.” That could have ruined the whole plan. Jack waved a hand, and a strong breeze blew across the balcony, whisking away the glitter little bits at a time until it was gone. Nyx retreated back into the shadows. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his nerves and walked back into the castle. 

Prince Perfect and Gabriel were right where Jack left them, chatting away, unbothered by the vacant seat. Time to see how well he could act. 

“Brother?” Jack came forward. 

Gabriel stood. “Princess Opal. I hope all is well.” 

“I wish it was. But that Faye creature managed to get away from me.” 

“A Faye being? Get away from you?” asked the prince. “You must be mistaken. All animals love you  _ so _ much.” 

“I think this is the only creature that doesn’t love me,” Jack said. “Will you come with me to retrieve my earring?” 

“Aren’t Faye beings dangerous?” Gabriel asked. 

Jack threw his head back and laughed. “Not for us.” He looped his arms around his new brother’s bicep. “Please darling? Help me get my earring back so I don’t look a mess in front of the….” He glanced down at the other guest. “In front of everyone?” 

The prince sighed and looked at Gabriel. “Women. Always worried about their jewelry.” He pushed himself up from his seat. “Forgive my sister and my rudeness. We shall return in a moment.” 

“Thank you, brother dear,” Jack said, clutching the arm tightly. “You know how it completes my outfit.” 

“Indeed. Now, where did this Faye beast scamper off to?” 

Jack pulled aside the tapestry to reveal the not-so-hidden hallway. “They ran down this hall.” 

The prince shorted. “Dismal.” They stepped through into the hall, letting the tapestry fall back into place behind them. 

They walked in silence for several feet before Jack broached the subject. “So, how long before you can have your way with the vampyre and we can get out of this slum?” 

The prince chuckled and patted Jack’s smooth hand. “Oh, he’s on the hook. But I want to stretch out reeling him in, let him think he’s getting what he wants before we leave.” 

Jack’s heart twisted and blackened. “Tell me you’re not  _ really _ considering marrying Gabriel, are you?” 

He laughed. “That third born? Of course not. But the desperate ones are always so much more amazing in bed.” 

Jack smiled. “Good. I was worried you might have been charmed by him or something equally terrible.”

“He’s handsome, but third born,” the prince said. “Not worry of anything more than a fun little game. Could you even imagine mother’s reaction to us considering a match this awful?” 

“Here,” Jack said, pointing toward the half opened door. “It went out onto that balcony. It can’t have gone far.” 

“Little bastard must have a nest somewhere. It probably carried off any good jewellery this family had. Can you believe the lack of diamonds on them? It’s like they don’t want to impress anyone.” 

Jack slid the knife down his sleeve into his palm. “That beast took a shit right in front of me and then vanished! Can you believe the gall?” 

“These creatures are foul.” The Prince looked up at the windows above them as Jack gripped the knife. 

“They truly are.” Jack thrust the knife at the prince’s back.

In a blur of movement, the prince turned, catching Jack’s wrist with the knife posed to strike. 

“What in the hells are you—” His sentence ended in a choking sound as gray veins appeared on the back of his hand. 

With a snarl, the prince backhanded Jack. It hit like a mace. Jack saw stars when he smashed into the marble floor. The magic vanished with a hiss. The iron knife clattered on the floor and skid away.

“Witch!” The Prince sneered. 

Jack scrambled back, snarling. The prince drew his sword from the scabbard at his hip.

“Where is my sister, fend?” 

Jack smiled. “What happens to all who cross a witch?” 

The prince’s eyes darted around Jack’s person. The gaze caught on something and widened. Jack glanced down and saw a few specks of golden glitter on his vest. 

“You monster!” In a blur, the sword point came for his throat. 

Jack threw up an arcane shield. The sword struck the shield and glanced off in a shower of white sparks. Jack lunged at the prince. He wrapped his arms around the Faye’s trim waist and tackled him to the ground. 

Prince Perfect roared, bringing the pommel of his sword crashing into Jack’s temple. Stars exploded in front of him. Senses knocked out of him, Jack reeled back. 

Another blow to the face sent him back to the marble. He spat out a glob of blood. 

“You’re nothing without your dirty magic, witch.” 

Jack looked up in time to see the prince on his feet, sword arm drawn back. Jack threw himself aside as the point slashed at him. The blow missed his throat. White-hot pain streamed across his face from cheekbone to forehead. 

Jack clutched his face. Blood poured through his fingers. Fuck! 

“I’ll have every one of your coven’s heads for this!” 

Jack looked up through the blood to snarl at the Prince above him. In a blur, something pounced onto the Prince’s back. Huge paws with claws as long as Jack’s thumb sank into the prince’s chest. He screamed. Nyx’s fanged mouth clamped down on the sword arm shoulder. 

The sword clattered to the floor as pink blood flowed freely. Jack staggered to his feet. Where was that damn iron? The prince drew a hidden knife from his belt and stabbed Nyx in the face. Nyx yowled, blood spraying into the air. 

Jack’s world narrowed into a tunnel of red and hate as his familiar dropped to the floor, blood pouring from her wound. With a scream of rage, he flung himself at the Prince. The knife slashed him from chin to cheekbone, but Jack didn’t feel it. 

He slammed the Faye into the floor so hard the marble cracked. Rage-fueled magic channeled into his fists as they slammed into the perfect face. 

“You! Do not! Touch! Her!” He slammed his fist into the high cheekbones and they cracked, pink spraying against Jack’s face. “You don’t deserve Gabriel’s attention! How dare you play with his feelings!” The perfect nose broke, followed by more of the facial structure. 

Strings of sticky pink dripped from his fists as he kept pummeling. 

“No one will take him from me!” 

He lifted both fists, calling down all the rage of nature, and slammed them down. 

The prince’s face broke apart into sticky mush like a rotten apple. 

Jack sat back, breathing hard. The Faye lay still under him. Jack wiped his sleeve over his bloody mouth. 

“A pile of shit like you will not break his heart. I won’t allow it.” 

Nyx’s butted her head against his elbow. Jack looked at her. The wound in her forehead had already stopped bleeding. He put a hand on her cheek and scratched. 

“Are you okay?” 

_ I’m fine. _ Are you?

Jack glanced down at the ruined pile of pulp that was formerly a face. It was done. Gabriel was free from their deception.

“Yes. I’m much better now.” 

Nyx dipped her head and the iron knife clattered to the floor at Jack’s knee. Jack grasped it. With a sure stroke, he plunged it into the still heart. 

Gray veins spider crawled across the pale flesh. Then, the body disintegrated into golden glitter. 

Nyx nuzzled his arm.  _ Come, Jack. Lets get your wounds looked at. _

“Yes. I need to clean up before Gabriel sees me. Need to impress him, look handsome for him.” Jack tried to stand up, but all his energy had fled his body. “Can’t look like a backwoods hick. He deserves better.” 

Nyx leaned against his side, supporting and helping him to his feet. With one hand firmly clenched in her silky fur, Jack hobbled across the balcony back inside the dark hall. 

A slow clap came from the shadows of the hall. Jack froze. Nyx put her ears back and let out a warning snarl that made every glass windowpane around them vibrate. A shadow separated from the rest and came forward. 

Gabriel let his hands hang for a moment, before clapping one final time. Jack’s heart leapt into his throat. He was caught—very literally— red handed. 

“Well now,” Gabriel said, his smooth voice making Jack smile despite the dire situation. “This is something.” 

“They were only using you for a fuck and a laugh,” Jack said. “They got off raising your hopes up and planned to leave you with nothing.” 

Gabriel crossed his arms and leaned one shoulder against the wall. “I know.” 

“What?” Jack asked, dumbfounded. 

“I’m not a fool,” Gabriel said. “I know the High Faye had no intention of a legitimate mating offer.” 

“You let them get away with leading you on?” 

Gabriel shrugged. “It worked for me. I could get laid, appear like I was looking for a mate, but then wouldn’t have to tie myself down.” He smirked. “And then I could blame a broken heart for not taking a mate for a few decades. It really was a win for me.” 

“You… didn’t want to find someone?” Jack’s heart dropped from its place in his chest, hitting every rib on the way down before splattering somewhere at his feet. Gabriel… hadn’t wanted a mate? “It was just a joke?” Jack forced himself to ask. 

“My mother is very set on me mating,” Gabriel said. “Tonight was all about pleasing her, I wasn’t really going to pick someone.” 

Nyx opened her maw, bone crushing fangs bared.  _ I’ll rip his throat out for leading you on!  _

Jack gripped her fur tighter, holding her in place. He met Gabriel’s gaze and held it. He hadn’t come this far, he hadn’t waited this long, to be refused. “But.”

Gabriel pushed himself off the wall and walked closer. The sway of his hips doing something so simple should have been illegal. How anyone could look away from the sexy swagger, Jack didn’t know. 

“But,” Gabriel said, coming nose to nose with Jack. His eyes were so dilated there was only a thin ring of red visible. “That was before a little witch wanted power so bad he killed two High Faye for it.” 

“No.”

“No?” Gabriel asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t do it for power. I did it for you.” 

“Me? You don’t even know me.” 

“I know you like sad music,” Jack said. “And you pretend to like fox hunting, but really, you love riding your favorite stallion. Blackwatch I believe his name is. You’d rather have a bubble bath than a shower, and I know you sew all of your own clothes because you enjoy it.” 

Gabriel blinked at him. “How do you know all that?” 

“I told you, I’ve been following your career for a long time.” Jack had mastered the art of scrying by sixteen just by wanting to watch Gabriel. “I couldn’t give a shit less about how much power you have at court. If your mother disowned you and threw you out into the woods right now, I would happily build you a house.” 

Gabriel cocked his head to one side, looking him over. “Truthfully? I don’t believe you. I’ve never met a creature that didn’t want power.” 

Jack beamed, ignoring the stinging pain of his wounds. “Then let me prove myself.” 

Gabriel smiled back. “I seem to have come upon some free space at my table. Will you join me?” 

“Yes!” Jack exclaimed. 

Gabriel reached out and brushed a thumb along Jack’s cheek. It came away wet with blood. 

“You should clean up first.” He pressed the bloody thumb to his lips and licked it clean. 

Jack’s breathing increased and his heart pounded. Stones and shells, that was hot. A smile curled across Gabriel’s lips. 

“Hm. Sweet, but with a hard bite at the end.” He brushed his thumb through the blood again, licking it off his thumb. “Addicting.” 

“You can have as much as you want,” Jack breathed. 

Gabriel put a hand on Jack’s chest, slowly pushing his back to the wall. Butterflies fluttered in Jack’s belly as Gabriel smiled at him.

“Don’t tempt me, my witch. I might just take everything.”

Jack stared into Gabriel’s eyes. 

Gabriel pressed his lips to Jack’s, stealing a bloody kiss from him before pulling away. “I’d lick those wounds closed, but I find scars sexy.” 

Jack snapped, drawing the magic from the air and to his face. The wound stitched itself closed and blood seeped back into his skin. Normally, he would have kept healing all traces of his wounds away, but today he left the double scars.

“Like this?” 

Gabriel downright purred at him, red eyes hungry. “Yes. Though, you’d look better without those clothes.” 

Jack smiled. “I’ll happily remove them after the ball. Provided you return the favor.” 

Gabriel chucked, offering Jack his hand. “Feisty. I’d like to see how deep that streak runs.” 

Jack let go of Nyx and took Gabriel’s hand. “I’m happy to show you.” 

“Indeed.” Gabriel lead Jack back toward the ball. 

Jack tucked himself against his heartmate’s side, drinking in everything about him. 

“This isn’t a proposal,” Gabriel said.

Drat. “It will be soon enough.” 

Gabriel lifted his chin and scoffed. “You think that highly of yourself?” 

“I think you’ll find my company very agreeable,” Jack said, “since you would be the center of my world and not the means to an end.” 

Gabriel cocked his head and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Jack laid his head on the strong shoulder and smiled. 

“My evil plan is to get to know you and see how I can support your goals.” 

“Indeed? And what do you want in return?” 

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, drinking in Gabriel’s musk. “Your love.” 

Gabriel laughed as his hand slid down Jack’s shoulders to the small of his back. “Let’s see what the night brings.” He escorted Jack back to his table, holding the chair for him. 

Jack couldn’t help but smile as he took his place at Gabriel’s right side. The cards had been right, as always. Jack smiled. 

Gabriel was his. No one would ever take him away.

_ Ever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happy ever after. 
> 
> Gabriel's rise to power conquering plane after plane and subjugating all who dare appose him with his Witch by his side is a stroy for another time. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spooky Scary Skooptoberween everyone! Enjoy some "darker" themes for my favorite month and holiday! :)


End file.
